Naruto Shippûden : Chroniques d'un Jinchûriki
by KickOutTheJams11
Summary: Vieille fic inachevée, écrite en juin 2013, à la fin de mon année de quatrième (ça aide de fouiller dans ses archives personnelles). Je la poste quand même ici, sous mon nouveau compte . Bonne lecture et merci !
1. Chapitre 1

C'était lors d'une journée très ensoleillée du mois de juin. Il faisait beau et l'astre du jour s'élevait, radieux, réchauffant hommes et animaux. Les rivières semblaient plus calmes, les plaines plus paisibles, les herbes plus vertes et les êtres plus dégourdis. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans. Cinq ans que la plus terrible et la plus meurtrière des organisations criminelles de l'Histoire avait été vaincue. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de l'Akatsuki, qui n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tobi, leur sombre chef, s'était fait battre par un jeune ninja de Konoha, jinchûriki de Kyûbi, âgé de seulement 16 ans. Même les Kages, les cinq ninjas les plus puissants au monde, n'avaient rien pu faire contre lui. Et c'était lui, un gamin, qui y était parvenu, à l'aide d'un Orbe Tourbillonnant. L'Alliance Shinobi entre Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo et Iwa persistait, les cinq villages cachés redoutant une nouvelle offensive de Tobi. Mais de ce jeune garçon, on n'avait plus de nouvelles. Lors de la cérémonie récompensant les plus courageux ninjas du monde shinobi, il avait bien été aperçu et classé en première position, devant les Kages eux-mêmes ! Mais il avait mystérieusement disparu, sans laisser de traces. Il s'était évanoui sans que l'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé...

Au Village Caché de la Feuille, les choses ne faisaient qu'aller mieux et les affaires marchaient très bien. L'Examen Chûnin avait eu lieu depuis maintenant trois semaines et se déroulait maintenant au Pays du Fer, deux fois par an et comme d'habitude, Konoha avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats. Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage, dirigeait d'une main de fer plus de deux millions d'habitants et cessait maintenant de se laisser aller à certains penchants plutôt dégradants, tels les jeux d'argent ou encore les virées nocturnes.

Elle surveillait attentivement tous les villageois : les agriculteurs comme d'habitude s'en allaient à leur besogne, les pêcheurs, munis de harpons, de barques et de filets, s'aventuraient vers les lacs les plus poissonneux. Ils travaillaient tous sans relâche, du paysan au marchand, en passant par l'orfèvre, le sculpteur, le peintre, le bibliothécaire... espérant ainsi ne rien perdre de cette journée. Les ninjas eux, s'activaient, l'un au lancer de shuriken, l'autre au genjutsu, un autre encore au taïjutsu, pendant que le surdoué préférait dévorer ses manuels sur les arts martiaux... sous la surveillance du professeur planté là, intransigeant, et inculquant à de jeunes élèves insouciants pour la plupart, l'importance de la persévérance chez le ninja.

"Il est loin, maintenant", pensa-t-elle.

Elle se remémorait Jiraiya, son ancien coéquipier. Il avait toujours été certes un peu pervers, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un très puissant ninja au nombre incalculable de techniques. Elle se rappelait de toutes ces fois où elle l'assommait après qu'elle l'ait découvert aux sources chaudes en train de regarder des filles prendre leur bain, de ses escapades nocturnes avec Orochimaru après qu'ils aient volé la réserve de manuels pervers de Sandaime... Jiraiya avait souvent tenté de faire d'elle sa compagne, mais il s'était toujours pris un violent coup de poing dans la figure en guise de réponse. Et il était mort face à Pain, son élève, qui ne lui avait témoigné sa gratitude qu'en le tuant froidement.

Tsunade repensait aussi à Naruto, l'élève de Jiraiya. Il était tout aussi imaginatif, hyperactif et pervers que Jiraiya, mais il demeurait néanmoins le vainqueur de Pain et de Tobi.

"Jiraiya devrait être fier d'avoir eu un élève comme lui", pensa-t-elle.

Il criait toujours à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait le prochain Hokage qui surpasserait tous les autres...

"Le village est bien calme, depuis qu'il est parti", murmura-t-elle.

Un bruit la tira soudain de sa rêverie. Les membres des équipes 7, 8, 9 et 10 venaient d'entrer dans son bureau. Ils affichaient tous un air stressé. Tsunade les connaissait bien et savait que cet air n'annonçait rien de bon. Ce fut Shikamaru Nara, de l'équipe 10, qui brisa le silence :

\- Bonjour, Hokage-sama, commença-t-il. Voici le rapport de mission que vous nous avez demandé.

Et il lui tendit ledit rapport. Tsunade s'en empara et afficha au final un air de satisfaction.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, je vois que la mission au Pays des Vagues a été un succès !

\- Evidemment, répondit Chôji Akimichi, de l'équipe 10, son éternel paquet de chips à la main, Tazuna a même tenu à nous héberger et à nous offrir à manger trois fois par jour !

\- Ah là là, toujours avec ses fantasmes culinaires ! soupira Ino Yamanaka, une jolie blonde coéquipière de Shikamaru et de Chôji.

\- Bah quoi, se défendit le jeune homme un peu enrobé, il faut bien se nourrir trois fois par jour !

\- Enfin, ne me dites pas que vous allez recommencer ! s'étonna Shikamaru à la vue de ses deux coéquipiers qui continuaient à discuter de plats et de régimes...

\- Bref, reprit Tsunade, apparemment il n'y a eu aucun encombre lors de votre voyage ! C'est quand même bizarre !

\- Euh, oui, admit Shikamaru. Depuis qu'Akatsuki a été détruite, on ne peut plus dire que nous avons des missions très palpitantes avec des ninjas à affronter... Et Naruto qui est parti...

\- C'est vrai, répondit Kiba Inuzuka de l'équipe 8, un brun aux marques rouges sur les joues. Cela fait longtemps, depuis mon combat avec Sakon...

\- Et le mien avec Jirobô, acquiesça Chôji. J'ai quand même failli mourir...

\- Heureusement que les ninjas médecins se sont occupés de toi ! s'exclama Ino.

\- Il faut quand même reconnaître que le monde n'est plus aussi agité qu'autrefois, fit Neji Hyûga, de l'équipe 9. Ce combat avec Kidômaru, celui face à Tobi et Madara Uchiwa où j'ai failli rejoindre mon père...

\- Comme dit Gaï-senseï, commença Rock Lee, le coéquipier de Neji, même dans les situations les plus désespérées, il faut savoir garder la fougue de la jeunesse !

\- Ah, toi et ce cher Gaï-senseï, fit Tenten, une jolie brune coéquipière de Neji et de Rock Lee, vous finirez bien par me mettre hors de moi un jour !

\- Et moi, fit Hinata Hyûga, une jolie brune plutôt timide et cousine de Neji, si j'avais pu utiliser une de mes techniques pour renvoyer l'attaque Mokuton de Madara, Neji-niisan n'aurait peut-être pas été dans un état aussi critique !

\- Euh, balbutia Shino Aburame, le coéquipier de Hinata et de Kiba, ne serait-ce pas mieux de dire ce que nous avions à annoncer à Hokage-sama ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr...

\- Tiens, t'es plus introverti, l'entomologiste ? tenta Kiba.

Shino ne répondit pas et fit signe à une jeune fille restée silencieuse de parler. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, des yeux vert émeraude, était armée d'un katana rangé dans son dos et fixait tout le monde.

\- Eh bien, Sakura, demanda Tsunade surprise, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Au moment où la jeune kunoichi s'apprêtait à parler, un terrible fracas se fit entendre. Ils restèrent tous figés, ne sachant que faire. Les vitres des fenêtres du bureau étaient cassées et une présence se fit ressentir. Seule l'ombre était bien visible, mais pas le corps.

Tsunade fut donc la première à réagir :

\- Alors, fit-elle, ne vous a-t-on pas appris les bonnes manières ? Est-ce si déraisonnable que cela que d'utiliser la porte d'entrée ?

\- Euh... s'il vous plaît, Hokage-sama, fit Shizune, d'un air effrayé, ne pourriez-vous pas parler sur un autre ton ? Nous avons certainement affaire à un ninja inconnu ou encore un dangereux criminel !

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que "l'inconnu" se matérialisa. Les dix jônins présents dans la salle eurent chacun des réactions bizarres. Neji activa le Byakugan, Lee ouvrit les verrous psychiques, Tenten sortit des parchemins d'invocation, Shino resta calme, mais fronça les sourcils, Kiba recula en grognant, Hinata activa également le Byakugan, Ino s'apprêtait à utiliser les fleurs empoisonnées, Shikamaru semblait réfléchir et Chôji sortit un kunaï à la place de son paquet de chips.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se contenta de dire :

\- Naruto ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle, très calme.

Tous ceux qui étaient là restèrent abasourdis. Elle ne lui répondit pas par un coup de poing surpuissant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ils ne la reconnaissaient pas.

L'interpellé sourit et les fixa tous. Il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, une frimousse plutôt sympathique et des moustaches de renard sur les joues. Il était vêtu d'un pull bleu à capuche, d'un jean, de sandales de ninja ainsi que d'un bandeau frontal frappé d'une feuille stylisée. Il répondit à la jeune fille :

\- Eh oui, Sakura-chan, dit-il fièrement, je suis enfin de retour à Konoha, et je peux dire que ce voyage m'a fait un très grand bien !

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle. Contente de te revoir enfin, vieux, et j'espère que tu ne t'enfuiras plus !

Puis se tournant vers les autres, elle leur lança :

\- Ben alors, qu'attendez-vous pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ?

Ce fut Neji qui fut le deuxième à répondre :

\- Euh, Naruto, c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il. En tout cas j'espère que tu ne nous joues pas un tour !

\- Mais puisque je vous le dis ! répliqua Naruto, c'est bien moi !

\- Dans ce cas, heureux de te revoir, cher camarade ! lança Lee qui était redevenu normal.

\- En tout cas, tu nous as bien manqué à tous ! s'exclama Tenten. Cinq ans, c'est quand même quelque chose ! Et puis tu aurais pu prévenir avant d'arriver !

\- Comment fais-tu pour utiliser des techniques d'invisibilité ? demanda Shino. En tout cas celle-là était très réussie !

\- Ah, cette technique ? fit Naruto. Je l'ai apprise au cours de mon voyage. Elle s'appelle "Technique d'Invisibilité : Présence Fantomatique". Son nom est dû au fait que l'ombre de l'utilisateur soit encore visible, même après sa disparition, ce qui rappelle un fantôme !

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte, moi, et avant tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Kiba. Mais, fit-il, ta technique, où l'as-tu apprise ? Elle pourrait m'être utile pour de futures missions, non ?

\- Ah là là, râla Shikamaru, toujours des missions... Il me tarde de la revoir...

\- Qui ? s'exclama Ino. Revoir qui ? Ne me dites surtout pas que Shikamaru Nara, stratège de génie de Konoha, est amoureux !

\- Shikamaru... amoureux ? fit Hinata. Et, euh... bonjour Naruto-kun !

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle, fit Shikamaru d'un air blasé. Tiens, salut Naruto !

\- Salut Shikamaru ! fit Naruto. Alors, vieux, comment ça va ? Il paraît que tu es amoureux, aux dernières nouvelles !

\- Euh... je n'ai que 22 ans, comme presque nous tous ici, sans compter Hokage-sama et Shizune et non, je ne suis pas amoureux !

\- Moi je crois avoir mon idée sur la question ! fit Ino d'un ton goguenard.

\- Moi aussi ! fit Hinata. Je crois savoir que la fille dont Shikamaru est amoureux n'est autre que Temari, sœur du Kazekage Gaara du Village Caché du Sable ! Tiens, salut Naruto-kun ! Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ?

\- Bonjour Hinata-chan, fit Naruto en la fixant.

Elle semblait avoir changé. Elle avait maintenant une voix plus ferme, et semblait plus affirmée qu'autrefois. Elle paraissait avoir perdu son air de petite fille timide et craintive.

\- Euh, Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer Hinata-chan comme ça ? demanda Kiba.

\- Ah, laisse-moi deviner, fit Ino qui visiblement allait dire quelque chose de très embarrassant. Sûrement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Naruto et Hinata...

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit ! fit Hinata d'un ton ferme.

La jolie blonde de l'équipe 10 se tut, ébahie.

Tsunade prit la parole et dit :

\- Bien, commença-t-elle, comme vous pouvez le constater, Naruto Uzumaki est de retour au Village Caché des Feuilles. Bien qu'il ait été loin du pays ces cinq dernières années, il n'en demeure pas moins un ninja de Konoha et...

L'Hokage fut interrompue par des bruits venant de l'extérieur ; ceux-ci ressemblaient à des bruits de pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux ninjas de classe supérieure que Naruto connaissait bien. Il s'agissait bien de Kakashi Hatake et de Gaï Maïto. Ceux-ci furent d'ailleurs surpris de revoir le jeune blond dans le Bureau du Hokage.

\- Naruto ? C'est bien toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Kakashi à son élève.

\- Bonjour Kakashi-senseï, répondit Naruto, je suis de retour au village et je ne compte pas repartir !

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas, fit Kakashi en rendant le rapport de mission à Tsunade.

\- Voilà donc le héros du village, celui-là même qui affronta Pain, Tobi, Madara Uchiwa et les écrasa tous par son incroyable puissance et grâce à la fougue de la jeunesse... fit Gaï avant de recevoir un Chidori dans la figure qu'il esquiva adroitement.

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Kakashi ! s'énerva le maître du taïjutsu. J'ai bien le droit de féliciter Naruto, non ?

\- Tes pompeux discours sur la fougue de la jeunesse et ton fauve de jade de Konoha, on n'en veut pas ! fit Kakashi, exaspéré.

\- Bien ! fit Tsunade pour ramener tout le monde au calme. Comme je le disais, Naruto est toujours un ninja de Konoha et vous ne devez pas l'ostraciser pour ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme une désertion de sa part ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

\- Oui, Hokage-sama ! firent-ils tous.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, leur dit-elle.

Et ils disparurent tous dans un nuage de fumée. Puis Tsunade s'adressa à Naruto.

\- C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, lui dit-elle.

\- J'ai voyagé pendant ces cinq ans à travers des pays ninjas, apprenant des techniques, m'instruisant sur leurs cultures, leurs mythes, leurs arts... fit Naruto.

\- Ah, tu as enfin décidé de te cultiver ! fit Tsunade d'un ton goguenard.

\- Oui, fit Naruto, et je suis peut-être même plus cultivé que chacun de vous !

\- Ne commence pas, Naruto ! répondit Tsunade. Enfin, bref ! J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que les Examens Chûnins sont déjà terminés et...

\- Je suis déjà jônin, Hokage-sama, fit Naruto. Depuis cinq ans.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, je t'avais promu à la fin de la guerre ! On peut dire que tu n'as pas lésiné sur les attaques !

Puis essayant de mimer l'Orbe Tourbillonnant dont elle avait été témoin, elle regarda Naruto en lui demandant :

\- Mais, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu n'aimais pas la célébrité ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit Naruto. Je ne peux pas vous en parler...

\- Je vois, je vois, fit Tsunade.

Puis elle se leva, se dirigea vers une salle où elle classait et rangeait les documents importants, et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec un trousseau de clés.

\- Tiens, dit-elle, les clés de ton appartement. Je les avais rangés au cas où tu reviendrais.

\- Merci, Hokage-sama, fit-il, et à bientôt !

Et il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

\- Moins fort, quand même ! fit Tsunade. Il n'a décidément pas changé, ce gamin !

Naruto sortit calmement du bureau, et fut plutôt surpris de rencontrer Kakashi, Sakura et Saï, ce dernier étant revenu de mission depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes. Ils l'attendaient dehors, sans doute pour en savoir plus sur ses nouvelles techniques.

\- Eh ben, ça alors ! fit Naruto. Salut Saï, ça faisait un bail, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, fit Saï avec un sourire, bonjour Naruto et content de te revoir ! Euh... Désolé, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais parti depuis cinq ans, non ?

\- Oui, et je suis définitivement de retour, cette fois ! fit Naruto.

\- En tout cas j'espère que tu t'es bien amélioré, toi ! lui dit Saï qui avait repris son air sérieux.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! lui dit Sakura. Figure-toi qu'il maîtrise même des techniques d'invisibilité ! D'ailleurs nous avons pu le constater tout à l'heure, dans le Bureau de Tsunade-sama...

\- Constater quoi ? demanda Saï.

\- Non, laisse, ce n'est pas la peine, fit Naruto. Et, au fait, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois aller chez Ichiraku !

\- Chez Ichiraku ? fit Sakura. Alors on t'y accompagne et pas plus de cinq bols de râmens, cette fois, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problèmes, fit Naruto, et puis de toute façon j'ai décidé de varier mon régime alimentaire !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! remarqua la jeune kunoichi.

\- Ok les jeunes, fit Kakashi, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour payer l'addition ! De toute façon je dois m'absenter, et nous ne pourrons nous voir que demain ou encore la semaine prochaine...

\- Pour avoir rendez-vous avec Shizune ? demanda Sakura.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle fit Kakashi. En fait j'ai rendez-vous avec Gaï. Encore un de ses stupides paris à la noix !

\- Bon alors, bonne chance Kakashi-sensei, fit Naruto, et n'oubliez pas d'arriver à l'heure demain !

\- C'est compris, fit Kakashi. Alors rendez-vous à huit heures tapantes, demain au Terrain d'Exercices.

\- Ok Kakashi-sensei ! firent-ils tous les trois.

\- Saluez Shizune de notre part, fit Saï, imité par ses deux coéquipiers.

\- C'est compris, marmonna Kakashi avant de disparaître.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant Ichiraku, tout en discutant :

\- Et as-tu rencontré des ninjas déserteurs ou encore des amis ? demanda Sai.

\- Des ninjas déserteurs, pas énormément, fit Naruto. Seulement cinq. Ils étaient originaires du Pays des Crocs. J'ai dû les affronter durant trois jours et je les battus en utilisant une technique d'Ermite !

\- Laquelle ? fit Sakura, curieuse.

\- Art Ermite : La Furie de l'Orbe ! fit Naruto. Et une gigantesque explosion bleu-blanche a détruit la forêt où les esprits maléfiques habitaient.

\- Et tu t'es enfui, après ? demanda Sai.

\- Où as-tu trouvé refuge ensuite ? ajouta Sakura.

\- Chez les habitants du Village Caché du Pays des Crocs. Ils m'ont remercié d'avoir vaincu ces nukenins et m'ont proposé de rester chez eux. Et j'ai accepté.

\- Et combien de temps y es-tu resté ? demandèrent-ils.

\- Deux semaines, répondit Naruto. Je voulais visiter le plus de pays possibles et je n'avais pas vraiment le luxe d'y séjourner des siècles !

\- Eh ben, fit Sakura, tu as dû en voir, des choses ! Et combien de pays as-tu visité exactement ?

\- Trente-six, fit Naruto. Mais j'ai dû arrêter de voyager et j'ai mis douze heures pour arriver au Pays du Feu.

\- Douze heures ? firent ses deux coéquipiers. Même Kakashi-sensei ou encore Tsunade le feraient en trois jours !

Sakura et Sai se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et semblèrent étonnés. Comment pouvait-on voyager au point de visiter trente-six pays sur les trente-huit que comptait le monde shinobi ? Et pendant cinq ans !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto. Vous êtes surpris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... fit Sai, il faut quand même avouer que c'est beaucoup, même énorme, pour un ninja de visiter la quasi-totalité des pays du monde shinobi…

\- Eh oui, fit Naruto, j'ai accompli de si nombreux exploits que même le Livre Records des Ninjas ne peut les contenir entièrement !

\- Toujours aussi orgueilleux ! répondit Saï d'un ton narquois.

\- Et toi toujours aussi hypocrite ! rétorqua Naruto.

\- Merci du compliment, fit Saï.

\- Arrêtez, les garçons, ça suffit ! fit Sakura en poussant un léger soupir.

Elle se contenta ensuite de sourire discrètement, afin que ses deux coéquipiers ne la remarquent pas. Elle faisait semblant d'être fatiguée de leurs continuelles disputes, mais au fond elle était vraiment rassuré par le fait que l'équipe 7 soit à nouveau réunie. Depuis combien de temps maintenant en rêvait-elle ? Certes, lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa faisait partie de l'équipe, une atmosphère semblable y régnait. Toujours des disputes, des réconciliations, des chamailleries...

\- Et encore, continua Naruto, j'ai affronté une organisation criminelle de ninjas de rang A qui tentait de détruire le Pays des Vagues et je les ai tous tué en utilisant le Fûton : Orbe Shuriken ! Et...

Il brisa là puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver à l'échoppe de râmens. Ils y retrouvèrent Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji. Ce dernier en était déjà à son dixième bol de nouilles lorsqu'il vit l'équipe 7 arriver.

\- Bonjour à tous ! fit joyeusement Naruto.

\- Chalut ! s'écria Chôji qui peinait à articuler. C'est cool, vous nous rejoignez aussi !

\- Pas pour manger, fit Shikamaru, en tout cas je l'espère... Ah ! Pourquoi ai-je dû me lever à sept heures trente aujourd'hui ? J'ai raté ma partie de shôgi avec Konohamaru...

\- Konohamaru ? fit Naruto. Cela va faire longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu, lui et ses deux petits camarades...Quel âge ont-ils maintenant ?

\- Dix-neuf ans tous les trois, fit Shikamaru. Enfin, Udon est plus âgé que Konohamaru de quelques mois, Moegi étant donc la plus jeune. Galère, quand même... Chôji... me dis pas que t'as terminé huit bols d'affilée en dix minutes !

\- Oui ! fit Chôji. Ou plus exactement 85 secondes par bol !

\- Content de voir que tu sais calculer, maintenant ! fit Naruto.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Chôji qui semblait vraiment frustré. Il répondit en tapant du poing :

\- Parle pour toi, Uzumaki ! Sache que les Akimichi sont les plus grands mathématiciens de tous les temps !

\- Oui, ça je le sais, fit Naruto. Mais seulement, toi tu fais exception !

\- Nullement, fit Chôji. Durant ton absence, j'ai été Troisième meilleur mathématicien du Monde Shinobi ! Et j'ai même tenté de battre Hiroshi Nakamura au 4 x 100 mètres !

\- Si seulement tu pouvais le faire tous les jours, fit Ino, tu pourrais nous rejoindre tous les jours avant dix heures !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est ça, et je pourrais aussi tenter de battre le record olympique shinobi d'athlétisme tous les matins ! fit Shikamaru d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Dis-le à Chôji ! s'emporta Ino. Il est si...

\- Si quoi ? demanda Chôji, qui fort heureusement n'avait rien entendu.

\- Toi à force de parler avec les fleurs, t'es devenu plus idiote que t'en a l'air ! fit Shikamaru, l'air blasé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre la jeune blonde hors d'elle. Shikamaru dût donc se résoudre à utiliser la fameuse Manipulation des Ombres.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pris du poids ! fit Ino, sinon tu n'aurais jamais réussi à m'arrêter avec ta stupide technique.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, fit Naruto. Tout le monde vous regarde maintenant et si j'étais à votre place, je m'arrêterais tout de suite de crier…

En effet, comme venait de le remarquer le jeune ninja, tous les clients d'Ichiraku s'étaient pratiquement arrêtés de manger pour regarder Ino et Shikamaru tenter de s'entretuer. Un des employés de l'échoppe de nouilles s'adressa à eux :

\- Euh, fit-il, jeunes gens, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais Ichiraku Ramen Shop n'est pas le lieu indiqué pour le combat !

\- Parfait ! s'écria Ino. Dites-le à cet abruti de Shikamaru pour qu'il arrête de me lancer des boulettes de viande à la figure. Vous vous rendez compte ? Deux heures à me coiffer, à m'apprêter et à m'habiller gâchées par un stupide garçon qui me sert de coéquipier !

\- Ah, les filles, fit Shikamaru. Toutes obsédées par leur physique…

\- Euh, et si nous terminions cette journée en faisant le concours du plus gros mangeur de hamburger au jambon ? tenta maladroitement Chôji. Le prix à gagner est un jeu de Hanafuda complet suivi d'un jeu de Shôgi !

\- Vas-y tout seul, lança Ino d'un ton sec. Moi j'en ai marre et je me tire tout de suite de ce ridicule rendez-vous !

Et elle s'en alla, la mine froide et les poings serrés, vers le domaine des Yamanaka.

\- Quel désastre, cette journée, fit Shikamaru. Avec l'autre qui hurle comme une hystérique devant tout le monde… Moi aussi je rentre chez moi !

Et Shikamaru se dirigea vers le domaine des Nara, laissant Chôji seul.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! se lamenta Chôji.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'un des employés du restaurant s'approcha de lui, un air sadique sur le visage.

\- Monsieur Akimichi ? fit-il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

\- Euh…oui ? fit Chôji, un air de terreur sur le visage.

\- J'aimerais vous rappeler que vous n'avez toujours pas réglé votre addition… continua-t-il.

Le sang de Chôji se glaça et il se mit à trembloter et à suer. Il put quand même articuler :

\- Et à combien de ryôs s'élève-t-elle ?

\- A cinq cent quatre vingt quinze ryôs très exactement ! s'exclama-t-il en lui montrant la facture de tous ses repas.

\- Euh, et si j'utilisais ma carte de crédit ? tenta-t-il.

\- Excellente idée ! fit l'employé qui visiblement s'impatientait.

Chôji soupira intérieurement en pensant qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré lorsque, à sa grande surprise, il tâta ses poches vides. Saisi d'effroi, il resta là, hébété, l'air idiot sur le visage lorsque l'employé d'Ichiraku le fit sortir de ses pensées :

\- Alors, mon cher ? demanda-t-il. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou c'est pour demain ?

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que... euh... balbutia Chôji, très mal à l'aise.

\- C'est-à-dire que quoi ? reprit l'employé. Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié votre carte de crédit ?

\- Ben, en fait... si.

\- Ok, ça ira, fit l'employé. Je connais quelqu'un qui va subir un procès pour facture impayée dans un service de restauration ! Je m'en vais de ce pas vous accompagner à la Police de Konoha !

\- Non, je vous en supplie, pitié ! tenta Chôji. Tout sauf ça !

\- Monsieur ? fit le jeune Uzumaki, qui jusque là était resté muet de stupéfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? répondit l'employé.

\- Je vous prierais de laisser tout de suite ce jeune homme tranquille. Je paierai moi-même l'addition.

\- Sérieux ? fit Chôji, surpris.

\- Oui, Chôji, répondit Naruto. Mais promets-moi que désormais tu viendras toi-même avec un peu d'argent la prochaine fois que tu viendras manger !

\- D'accord, fit Chôji. C'est promis.

Et Naruto fit comme il l'avait dit. Son porte-monnaie ne fut que très légèrement affecté par les escapades gourmandes de son ami, domaine dans lequel il le battait déjà à plate couture, comme il vous le sera donné de voir dans les lignes suivantes...

Dix minutes plus tard...

Naruto en était déjà à son quinzième bol de nouilles, tandis que ses deux coéquipiers peinaient à terminer les leurs. Tout en parlant, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de faire des gestes comiques qui amusaient tout le monde.

Teuchi, le propriétaire de l'échoppe de nouilles, semblait très intéressé par les fabuleux récits de son client favori.

\- Alors, Naruto, fit-il, comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, répondit Naruto. J'ai rencontré de très puissants ninjas, aux potentiels pouvant égaler ceux des Kages de notre village.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Ayame, la jeune fille du propriétaire. Et j'espère que tu t'en es tiré face à eux !

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama Naruto. Sinon je ne serais peut-être pas devant vous en train de manger ces si savoureux et délicieux bols de nouilles. Quelle recette utilisez-vous, déjà ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demandèrent Teuchi et Ayame, choqués. La recette des "Neuf Nouilles du Renard Gourmand" !

\- Ah, oui, je me souviens maintenant, fit Naruto. Celle que vous avez inventé à la fin de la Grande Guerre !

\- Oui, celle-là même ! s'exclama Teuchi. Elle a été élue Meilleure Recette de Nouilles du Monde Shinobi cinq fois de suite !

\- Euh... fit Sakura, je ne voudrais pas vexer certains, mais j'aimerais rappeler à notre cher voyageur qu'il est presque quinze heures et que demain nous aurons une séance d'entraînement intensif avec Kakashi !

\- Mince alors, fit Saï, j'avais oublié. Peut-être que je pourrais chercher mon matériel de dessin pour vous peindre en train de vous battre...

Tous le regardèrent, avec la grosse goutte bleue sur le front et Sakura s'emporta :

\- Non mais, Sai, tu plaisantes, j'espère ! fit-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Saï avec un sourire. Enfin bon, je vous laisse, car je dois... euh... vous laisser !

Et il s'en alla sur-le-champ, laissant ses deux coéquipiers seuls avec Chôji.

Après plusieurs autres récits invraisemblables mais vrais, tous se séparèrent, car le temps était déjà avancé et Teuchi devait fermer assez tôt ce soir car il devait se rendre au domicile de sa fille, afin de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait son petit-fils.

Bien sûr, Ayame était désormais mère de famille et n'était plus qu'une employée à temps partiel chez son père. Naruto fut d'ailleurs très surpris de l'apprendre, et heureux en même temps. Il se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers son appartement, après avoir raccompagné Sakura chez elle.

Après plusieurs détours et après avoir pénétré dans des ruelles plutôt sombres, le jeune ninja parvint enfin à retrouver son ancienne demeure. Son cœur en fut littéralement transporté.

Il fit sortir de sa poche un trousseau de clés et mit au moins cinq minutes à trouver la bonne. Il entra dans le salon et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

"Elle n'a décidément pas changé, se dit-il".

En effet, depuis son départ, les différents objets, meubles et accessoires de sa demeure étaient restés à leur place. Et il faut dire que le tout n'était pas très ordonné : des paquets de chips, des vêtements ainsi que des étuis de shuriken et les parchemins jonchaient le sol. Des toiles d'araignées et de la vaisselle avaient tôt fait d'assiéger les murs de la cuisine. Sans parler des fenêtres branlantes et du plancher qui de plus en plus présentait des défauts.

"Et bien, fit Naruto, il est temps de tout mettre en ordre dans ce foutoir... Je vais utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! Technique du Clonage de l'Ombre !"

Et instantanément, une dizaine de clones, parfaites répliques du jinchûriki, apparut. Et en moins de quinze minutes, la maison était parfaitement en ordre : tandis que l'un s'occupait de trier et de ranger parchemins et manuels, l'autre époussetait les fenêtres tandis qu'un troisième consolidait l'architecture...

Et ils disparurent tous, sur ordre de Naruto, après qu'ils aient terminé les tâches qui leur avaient été attribuées.

Notre héros, après avoir posé ses affaires, prit une bonne douche de dix minutes et pénétra dans sa chambre, cette chambre qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Elle non plus n'avait pas changé : un bureau , situé juste sous l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, où le jeune ninja aimait bien s'asseoir afin de rédiger quelques pages de son "journal intime", et qui pouvait recevoir la lumière du matin (Naruto avait un très fort besoin d'inspiration de temps en temps). Il y avait également un lit, bien dressé, sans plis sur les draps, qui servait parfois au jeune homme de lieu évasif, et où il ne passait que cinq à six heures de sommeil. Il y avait également une petite bibliothèque, où étaient soigneusement rangés différents manuels sur les arts martiaux ninjas et le contrôle du chakra, ainsi que le tout premier livre de Jiraiya : Chroniques d'un ninja intrépide, où ses parents, Minato et Kushina, avaient trouvé l'inspiration pour son prénom.

"Bienvenue à Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, pensa-t-il".

Puis il se coucha et réfléchit. Ses amis avaient été très enthousiasmés de le revoir et il n'avait pu leur faire qu'une toute petite démonstration de sa nouvelle puissance.

"On verra bien demain à l'entraînement ! s'exclama-t-il."

Mais, au moment où le sommeil tentait de s'emparer de lui, il lui vint à l'esprit une pensée extrêmement bouleversante, une pensée qu'il avait tenté jour et nuit de chasser de son esprit : Et si Sasuke était encore en vie ?

Si Sasuke était encore en vie ? Naruto s'interdisait d'y penser. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le jeune Uchiwa. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le champ de bataille, afin d'affronter Madara Uchiwa et Tobi. Il était venu apporter une aide jugée précieuse par le onze de Konoha, puis avait mystérieusement disparu. Naruto se souvenait juste de ses dernières phrases :

Flash-back (5 ans plus tôt) :

Le ciel était extrêmement sombre, et des nuages noirs déversaient une pluie torrentielle sur le champ de bataille. Des ninjas sautaient et criaient de joie. Les derniers adversaires de l'Alliance Shinobi avaient été battus par les Hokage eux-mêmes. Ceux-ci avaient dû user de leurs plus puissantes techniques afin de venir à bout d'un Madara décidément tenace. Puis ils avaient regagné l'Autre Monde, après avoir donné de sérieuses directives aux ninjas présents :

\- Ne laissez jamais la haine ravager ce cadeau des dieux qu'est le monde shinobi, disait le Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju, imité par ses successeurs :

\- Le monde peut très bien être réduit à néant si le ninjutsu et le chakra sont utilisés à mauvais escient , ajouta le Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, frère cadet d'Hashirama.

\- En tant que ninjas, votre nindô doit essentiellement être de protéger ceux qui vous sont chers, et non de chercher la destruction, compléta le Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- Le parfait ninja doit savoir maîtriser ses émotions et utiliser sa puissance afin de protéger les plus faibles, termina le Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Et tous les quatre disparurent, happés par un nuage resplendissant de lumière, sous les regards respectueux et les faces inclinées des ninjas présents sur la scène.

Et ce fut précisément à ce moment-là que Sasuke Uchiwa décida, contre l'avis de Naruto et de Sakura, de partir.

\- Mais, Sasuke, pourquoi t'en vas-tu à nouveau ? demanda Sakura, surprise. Je croyais que tu étais prêt à protéger Konoha par tous les moyens !

\- Je sais, Sakura, fit Sasuke, mais je dois m'en aller, et je ne m'estime pas digne du poste de Hokage. Etant un ninja déserteur, je ne mérite que la condamnation à mort. Avec les deux membres du Conseil encore en vie, je risque d'être jeté en prison et...

\- Mais pourquoi te culpabilises-tu autant ? fit Naruto, en colère. Tu as été d'une aide précieuse, et maintenant grâce à toi Madara n'est plus ! Je ne peux comprendre le fait que tu cherches encore à t'en aller. Sakura et moi serons là pour t'aider à te reconstruire, et...

\- C'en est assez ! s'exclama Sasuke sur un ton de colère. Je ne veux pas subir de traitement de faveur ou quoi que ce soit juste parce que j'ai aidé à la victoire de l'Alliance Shinobi.

Le jeune Uchiwa activa soudain son Mangekyô Sharingan Éternel. Il dégaina son katana, et dit à ses coéquipiers, sur un ton mêlé de peur et de colère :

\- Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, mes amis, à la fin...

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de flammes noires, qui le transporta vers un lieu inconnu.

Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il était vexé, dégoûté, énervé et apeuré pour Sasuke lorsqu'il lui cria :

\- Tu n'es qu'un déserteur hypocrite !

Fin du Flash-back.

Naruto s'en souvenait à présent, et ce fut avec beaucoup de peine qu'il réussit à chasser cette pensée qui le torturait. Les mots de Sasuke étaient à saisir avec une telle ambiguïté, tant ils étaient bizarres. Originaux. Poignants. Le jeune ninja lutta désespérément pour trouver le sommeil, qui ne vint que deux heures plus tard, l'arrachant ainsi à la torture de l'âme.

C'était lors d'une journée très ensoleillée du mois de juin. Il faisait beau et l'astre du jour s'élevait, radieux, réchauffant hommes et animaux. Les rivières semblaient plus calmes, les plaines plus paisibles, les herbes plus vertes et les êtres plus dégourdis. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans. Cinq ans que la plus terrible et la plus meurtrière des organisations criminelles de l'Histoire avait été vaincue. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de l'Akatsuki, qui n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tobi, leur sombre chef, s'était fait battre par un jeune ninja de Konoha, jinchûriki de Kyûbi, âgé de seulement 16 ans. Même les Kages, les cinq ninjas les plus puissants au monde, n'avaient rien pu faire contre lui. Et c'était lui, un gamin, qui y était parvenu, à l'aide d'un Orbe Tourbillonnant. L'Alliance Shinobi entre Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo et Iwa persistait, les cinq villages cachés redoutant une nouvelle offensive de Tobi. Mais de ce jeune garçon, on n'avait plus de nouvelles. Lors de la cérémonie récompensant les plus courageux ninjas du monde shinobi, il avait bien été aperçu et classé en première position, devant les Kages eux-mêmes ! Mais il avait mystérieusement disparu, sans laisser de traces. Il s'était évanoui sans que l'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé...

Au Village Caché de la Feuille, les choses ne faisaient qu'aller mieux et les affaires marchaient très bien. L'Examen Chûnin avait eu lieu depuis maintenant trois semaines et se déroulait maintenant au Pays du Fer, deux fois par an et comme d'habitude, Konoha avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats. Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage, dirigeait d'une main de fer plus de deux millions d'habitants et cessait maintenant de se laisser aller à certains penchants plutôt dégradants, tels les jeux d'argent ou encore les virées nocturnes.

Elle surveillait attentivement tous les villageois : les agriculteurs comme d'habitude s'en allaient à leur besogne, les pêcheurs, munis de harpons, de barques et de filets, s'aventuraient vers les lacs les plus poissonneux. Ils travaillaient tous sans relâche, du paysan au marchand, en passant par l'orfèvre, le sculpteur, le peintre, le bibliothécaire... espérant ainsi ne rien perdre de cette journée. Les ninjas eux, s'activaient, l'un au lancer de shuriken, l'autre au genjutsu, un autre encore au taïjutsu, pendant que le surdoué préférait dévorer ses manuels sur les arts martiaux... sous la surveillance du professeur planté là, intransigeant, et inculquant à de jeunes élèves insouciants pour la plupart, l'importance de la persévérance chez le ninja.

"Il est loin, maintenant", pensa-t-elle.

Elle se remémorait Jiraiya, son ancien coéquipier. Il avait toujours été certes un peu pervers, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un très puissant ninja au nombre incalculable de techniques. Elle se rappelait de toutes ces fois où elle l'assommait après qu'elle l'ait découvert aux sources chaudes en train de regarder des filles prendre leur bain, de ses escapades nocturnes avec Orochimaru après qu'ils aient volé la réserve de manuels pervers de Sandaime... Jiraiya avait souvent tenté de faire d'elle sa compagne, mais il s'était toujours pris un violent coup de poing dans la figure en guise de réponse. Et il était mort face à Pain, son élève, qui ne lui avait témoigné sa gratitude qu'en le tuant froidement.

Tsunade repensait aussi à Naruto, l'élève de Jiraiya. Il était tout aussi imaginatif, hyperactif et pervers que Jiraiya, mais il demeurait néanmoins le vainqueur de Pain et de Tobi.

"Jiraiya devrait être fier d'avoir eu un élève comme lui", pensa-t-elle.

Il criait toujours à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait le prochain Hokage qui surpasserait tous les autres...

"Le village est bien calme, depuis qu'il est parti", murmura-t-elle.

Un bruit la tira soudain de sa rêverie. Les membres des équipes 7, 8, 9 et 10 venaient d'entrer dans son bureau. Ils affichaient tous un air stressé. Tsunade les connaissait bien et savait que cet air n'annonçait rien de bon. Ce fut Shikamaru Nara, de l'équipe 10, qui brisa le silence :

\- Bonjour, Hokage-sama, commença-t-il. Voici le rapport de mission que vous nous avez demandé.

Et il lui tendit ledit rapport. Tsunade s'en empara et afficha au final un air de satisfaction.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, je vois que la mission au Pays des Vagues a été un succès !

\- Evidemment, répondit Chôji Akimichi, de l'équipe 10, son éternel paquet de chips à la main, Tazuna a même tenu à nous héberger et à nous offrir à manger trois fois par jour !

\- Ah là là, toujours avec ses fantasmes culinaires ! soupira Ino Yamanaka, une jolie blonde coéquipière de Shikamaru et de Chôji.

\- Bah quoi, se défendit le jeune homme un peu enrobé, il faut bien se nourrir trois fois par jour !

\- Enfin, ne me dites pas que vous allez recommencer ! s'étonna Shikamaru à la vue de ses deux coéquipiers qui continuaient à discuter de plats et de régimes...

\- Bref, reprit Tsunade, apparemment il n'y a eu aucun encombre lors de votre voyage ! C'est quand même bizarre !

\- Euh, oui, admit Shikamaru. Depuis qu'Akatsuki a été détruite, on ne peut plus dire que nous avons des missions très palpitantes avec des ninjas à affronter... Et Naruto qui est parti...

\- C'est vrai, répondit Kiba Inuzuka de l'équipe 8, un brun aux marques rouges sur les joues. Cela fait longtemps, depuis mon combat avec Sakon...

\- Et le mien avec Jirobô, acquiesça Chôji. J'ai quand même failli mourir...

\- Heureusement que les ninjas médecins se sont occupés de toi ! s'exclama Ino.

\- Il faut quand même reconnaître que le monde n'est plus aussi agité qu'autrefois, fit Neji Hyûga, de l'équipe 9. Ce combat avec Kidômaru, celui face à Tobi et Madara Uchiwa où j'ai failli rejoindre mon père...

\- Comme dit Gaï-senseï, commença Rock Lee, le coéquipier de Neji, même dans les situations les plus désespérées, il faut savoir garder la fougue de la jeunesse !

\- Ah, toi et ce cher Gaï-senseï, fit Tenten, une jolie brune coéquipière de Neji et de Rock Lee, vous finirez bien par me mettre hors de moi un jour !

\- Et moi, fit Hinata Hyûga, une jolie brune plutôt timide et cousine de Neji, si j'avais pu utiliser une de mes techniques pour renvoyer l'attaque Mokuton de Madara, Neji-niisan n'aurait peut-être pas été dans un état aussi critique !

\- Euh, balbutia Shino Aburame, le coéquipier de Hinata et de Kiba, ne serait-ce pas mieux de dire ce que nous avions à annoncer à Hokage-sama ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr...

\- Tiens, t'es plus introverti, l'entomologiste ? tenta Kiba.

Shino ne répondit pas et fit signe à une jeune fille restée silencieuse de parler. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, des yeux vert émeraude, était armée d'un katana rangé dans son dos et fixait tout le monde.

\- Eh bien, Sakura, demanda Tsunade surprise, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Au moment où la jeune kunoichi s'apprêtait à parler, un terrible fracas se fit entendre. Ils restèrent tous figés, ne sachant que faire. Les vitres des fenêtres du bureau étaient cassées et une présence se fit ressentir. Seule l'ombre était bien visible, mais pas le corps.

Tsunade fut donc la première à réagir :

\- Alors, fit-elle, ne vous a-t-on pas appris les bonnes manières ? Est-ce si déraisonnable que cela que d'utiliser la porte d'entrée ?

\- Euh... s'il vous plaît, Hokage-sama, fit Shizune, d'un air effrayé, ne pourriez-vous pas parler sur un autre ton ? Nous avons certainement affaire à un ninja inconnu ou encore un dangereux criminel !

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que "l'inconnu" se matérialisa. Les dix jônins présents dans la salle eurent chacun des réactions bizarres. Neji activa le Byakugan, Lee ouvrit les verrous psychiques, Tenten sortit des parchemins d'invocation, Shino resta calme, mais fronça les sourcils, Kiba recula en grognant, Hinata activa également le Byakugan, Ino s'apprêtait à utiliser les fleurs empoisonnées, Shikamaru semblait réfléchir et Chôji sortit un kunaï à la place de son paquet de chips.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se contenta de dire :

\- Naruto ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle, très calme.

Tous ceux qui étaient là restèrent abasourdis. Elle ne lui répondit pas par un coup de poing surpuissant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ils ne la reconnaissaient pas.

L'interpellé sourit et les fixa tous. Il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, une frimousse plutôt sympathique et des moustaches de renard sur les joues. Il était vêtu d'un pull bleu à capuche, d'un jean, de sandales de ninja ainsi que d'un bandeau frontal frappé d'une feuille stylisée. Il répondit à la jeune fille :

\- Eh oui, Sakura-chan, dit-il fièrement, je suis enfin de retour à Konoha, et je peux dire que ce voyage m'a fait un très grand bien !

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle. Contente de te revoir enfin, vieux, et j'espère que tu ne t'enfuiras plus !

Puis se tournant vers les autres, elle leur lança :

\- Ben alors, qu'attendez-vous pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ?

Ce fut Neji qui fut le deuxième à répondre :

\- Euh, Naruto, c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il. En tout cas j'espère que tu ne nous joues pas un tour !

\- Mais puisque je vous le dis ! répliqua Naruto, c'est bien moi !

\- Dans ce cas, heureux de te revoir, cher camarade ! lança Lee qui était redevenu normal.

\- En tout cas, tu nous as bien manqué à tous ! s'exclama Tenten. Cinq ans, c'est quand même quelque chose ! Et puis tu aurais pu prévenir avant d'arriver !

\- Comment fais-tu pour utiliser des techniques d'invisibilité ? demanda Shino. En tout cas celle-là était très réussie !

\- Ah, cette technique ? fit Naruto. Je l'ai apprise au cours de mon voyage. Elle s'appelle "Technique d'Invisibilité : Présence Fantomatique". Son nom est dû au fait que l'ombre de l'utilisateur soit encore visible, même après sa disparition, ce qui rappelle un fantôme !

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte, moi, et avant tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Kiba. Mais, fit-il, ta technique, où l'as-tu apprise ? Elle pourrait m'être utile pour de futures missions, non ?

\- Ah là là, râla Shikamaru, toujours des missions... Il me tarde de la revoir...

\- Qui ? s'exclama Ino. Revoir qui ? Ne me dites surtout pas que Shikamaru Nara, stratège de génie de Konoha, est amoureux !

\- Shikamaru... amoureux ? fit Hinata. Et, euh... bonjour Naruto-kun !

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle, fit Shikamaru d'un air blasé. Tiens, salut Naruto !

\- Salut Shikamaru ! fit Naruto. Alors, vieux, comment ça va ? Il paraît que tu es amoureux, aux dernières nouvelles !

\- Euh... je n'ai que 22 ans, comme presque nous tous ici, sans compter Hokage-sama et Shizune et non, je ne suis pas amoureux !

\- Moi je crois avoir mon idée sur la question ! fit Ino d'un ton goguenard.

\- Moi aussi ! fit Hinata. Je crois savoir que la fille dont Shikamaru est amoureux n'est autre que Temari, sœur du Kazekage Gaara du Village Caché du Sable ! Tiens, salut Naruto-kun ! Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ?

\- Bonjour Hinata-chan, fit Naruto en la fixant.

Elle semblait avoir changé. Elle avait maintenant une voix plus ferme, et semblait plus affirmée qu'autrefois. Elle paraissait avoir perdu son air de petite fille timide et craintive.

\- Euh, Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer Hinata-chan comme ça ? demanda Kiba.

\- Ah, laisse-moi deviner, fit Ino qui visiblement allait dire quelque chose de très embarrassant. Sûrement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Naruto et Hinata...

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit ! fit Hinata d'un ton ferme.

La jolie blonde de l'équipe 10 se tut, ébahie.

Tsunade prit la parole et dit :

\- Bien, commença-t-elle, comme vous pouvez le constater, Naruto Uzumaki est de retour au Village Caché des Feuilles. Bien qu'il ait été loin du pays ces cinq dernières années, il n'en demeure pas moins un ninja de Konoha et...

L'Hokage fut interrompue par des bruits venant de l'extérieur ; ceux-ci ressemblaient à des bruits de pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux ninjas de classe supérieure que Naruto connaissait bien. Il s'agissait bien de Kakashi Hatake et de Gaï Maïto. Ceux-ci furent d'ailleurs surpris de revoir le jeune blond dans le Bureau du Hokage.

\- Naruto ? C'est bien toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Kakashi à son élève.

\- Bonjour Kakashi-senseï, répondit Naruto, je suis de retour au village et je ne compte pas repartir !

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas, fit Kakashi en rendant le rapport de mission à Tsunade.

\- Voilà donc le héros du village, celui-là même qui affronta Pain, Tobi, Madara Uchiwa et les écrasa tous par son incroyable puissance et grâce à la fougue de la jeunesse... fit Gaï avant de recevoir un Chidori dans la figure qu'il esquiva adroitement.

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Kakashi ! s'énerva le maître du taïjutsu. J'ai bien le droit de féliciter Naruto, non ?

\- Tes pompeux discours sur la fougue de la jeunesse et ton fauve de jade de Konoha, on n'en veut pas ! fit Kakashi, exaspéré.

\- Bien ! fit Tsunade pour ramener tout le monde au calme. Comme je le disais, Naruto est toujours un ninja de Konoha et vous ne devez pas l'ostraciser pour ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme une désertion de sa part ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

\- Oui, Hokage-sama ! firent-ils tous.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, leur dit-elle.

Et ils disparurent tous dans un nuage de fumée. Puis Tsunade s'adressa à Naruto.

\- C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, lui dit-elle.

\- J'ai voyagé pendant ces cinq ans à travers des pays ninjas, apprenant des techniques, m'instruisant sur leurs cultures, leurs mythes, leurs arts... fit Naruto.

\- Ah, tu as enfin décidé de te cultiver ! fit Tsunade d'un ton goguenard.

\- Oui, fit Naruto, et je suis peut-être même plus cultivé que chacun de vous !

\- Ne commence pas, Naruto ! répondit Tsunade. Enfin, bref ! J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que les Examens Chûnins sont déjà terminés et...

\- Je suis déjà jônin, Hokage-sama, fit Naruto. Depuis cinq ans.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, je t'avais promu à la fin de la guerre ! On peut dire que tu n'as pas lésiné sur les attaques !

Puis essayant de mimer l'Orbe Tourbillonnant dont elle avait été témoin, elle regarda Naruto en lui demandant :

\- Mais, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu n'aimais pas la célébrité ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit Naruto. Je ne peux pas vous en parler...

\- Je vois, je vois, fit Tsunade.

Puis elle se leva, se dirigea vers une salle où elle classait et rangeait les documents importants, et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec un trousseau de clés.

\- Tiens, dit-elle, les clés de ton appartement. Je les avais rangés au cas où tu reviendrais.

\- Merci, Hokage-sama, fit-il, et à bientôt !

Et il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

\- Moins fort, quand même ! fit Tsunade. Il n'a décidément pas changé, ce gamin !

Naruto sortit calmement du bureau, et fut plutôt surpris de rencontrer Kakashi, Sakura et Saï, ce dernier étant revenu de mission depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes. Ils l'attendaient dehors, sans doute pour en savoir plus sur ses nouvelles techniques.

\- Eh ben, ça alors ! fit Naruto. Salut Saï, ça faisait un bail, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, fit Saï avec un sourire, bonjour Naruto et content de te revoir ! Euh... Désolé, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais parti depuis cinq ans, non ?

\- Oui, et je suis définitivement de retour, cette fois ! fit Naruto.

\- En tout cas j'espère que tu t'es bien amélioré, toi ! lui dit Saï qui avait repris son air sérieux.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! lui dit Sakura. Figure-toi qu'il maîtrise même des techniques d'invisibilité ! D'ailleurs nous avons pu le constater tout à l'heure, dans le Bureau de Tsunade-sama...

\- Constater quoi ? demanda Saï.

\- Non, laisse, ce n'est pas la peine, fit Naruto. Et, au fait, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois aller chez Ichiraku !

\- Chez Ichiraku ? fit Sakura. Alors on t'y accompagne et pas plus de cinq bols de râmens, cette fois, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problèmes, fit Naruto, et puis de toute façon j'ai décidé de varier mon régime alimentaire !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! remarqua la jeune kunoichi.

\- Ok les jeunes, fit Kakashi, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour payer l'addition ! De toute façon je dois m'absenter, et nous ne pourrons nous voir que demain ou encore la semaine prochaine...

\- Pour avoir rendez-vous avec Shizune ? demanda Sakura.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle fit Kakashi. En fait j'ai rendez-vous avec Gaï. Encore un de ses stupides paris à la noix !

\- Bon alors, bonne chance Kakashi-sensei, fit Naruto, et n'oubliez pas d'arriver à l'heure demain !

\- C'est compris, fit Kakashi. Alors rendez-vous à huit heures tapantes, demain au Terrain d'Exercices.

\- Ok Kakashi-sensei ! firent-ils tous les trois.

\- Saluez Shizune de notre part, fit Saï, imité par ses deux coéquipiers.

\- C'est compris, marmonna Kakashi avant de disparaître.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant Ichiraku, tout en discutant :

\- Et as-tu rencontré des ninjas déserteurs ou encore des amis ? demanda Sai.

\- Des ninjas déserteurs, pas énormément, fit Naruto. Seulement cinq. Ils étaient originaires du Pays des Crocs. J'ai dû les affronter durant trois jours et je les battus en utilisant une technique d'Ermite !

\- Laquelle ? fit Sakura, curieuse.

\- Art Ermite : La Furie de l'Orbe ! fit Naruto. Et une gigantesque explosion bleu-blanche a détruit la forêt où les esprits maléfiques habitaient.

\- Et tu t'es enfui, après ? demanda Sai.

\- Où as-tu trouvé refuge ensuite ? ajouta Sakura.

\- Chez les habitants du Village Caché du Pays des Crocs. Ils m'ont remercié d'avoir vaincu ces nukenins et m'ont proposé de rester chez eux. Et j'ai accepté.

\- Et combien de temps y es-tu resté ? demandèrent-ils.

\- Deux semaines, répondit Naruto. Je voulais visiter le plus de pays possibles et je n'avais pas vraiment le luxe d'y séjourner des siècles !

\- Eh ben, fit Sakura, tu as dû en voir, des choses ! Et combien de pays as-tu visité exactement ?

\- Trente-six, fit Naruto. Mais j'ai dû arrêter de voyager et j'ai mis douze heures pour arriver au Pays du Feu.

\- Douze heures ? firent ses deux coéquipiers. Même Kakashi-sensei ou encore Tsunade le feraient en trois jours !

Sakura et Sai se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et semblèrent étonnés. Comment pouvait-on voyager au point de visiter trente-six pays sur les trente-huit que comptait le monde shinobi ? Et pendant cinq ans !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto. Vous êtes surpris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... fit Sai, il faut quand même avouer que c'est beaucoup, même énorme, pour un ninja de visiter la quasi-totalité des pays du monde shinobi…

\- Eh oui, fit Naruto, j'ai accompli de si nombreux exploits que même le Livre Records des Ninjas ne peut les contenir entièrement !

\- Toujours aussi orgueilleux ! répondit Saï d'un ton narquois.

\- Et toi toujours aussi hypocrite ! rétorqua Naruto.

\- Merci du compliment, fit Saï.

\- Arrêtez, les garçons, ça suffit ! fit Sakura en poussant un léger soupir.

Elle se contenta ensuite de sourire discrètement, afin que ses deux coéquipiers ne la remarquent pas. Elle faisait semblant d'être fatiguée de leurs continuelles disputes, mais au fond elle était vraiment rassuré par le fait que l'équipe 7 soit à nouveau réunie. Depuis combien de temps maintenant en rêvait-elle ? Certes, lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa faisait partie de l'équipe, une atmosphère semblable y régnait. Toujours des disputes, des réconciliations, des chamailleries...

\- Et encore, continua Naruto, j'ai affronté une organisation criminelle de ninjas de rang A qui tentait de détruire le Pays des Vagues et je les ai tous tué en utilisant le Fûton : Orbe Shuriken ! Et...

Il brisa là puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver à l'échoppe de râmens. Ils y retrouvèrent Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji. Ce dernier en était déjà à son dixième bol de nouilles lorsqu'il vit l'équipe 7 arriver.

\- Bonjour à tous ! fit joyeusement Naruto.

\- Chalut ! s'écria Chôji qui peinait à articuler. C'est cool, vous nous rejoignez aussi !

\- Pas pour manger, fit Shikamaru, en tout cas je l'espère... Ah ! Pourquoi ai-je dû me lever à sept heures trente aujourd'hui ? J'ai raté ma partie de shôgi avec Konohamaru...

\- Konohamaru ? fit Naruto. Cela va faire longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu, lui et ses deux petits camarades...Quel âge ont-ils maintenant ?

\- Dix-neuf ans tous les trois, fit Shikamaru. Enfin, Udon est plus âgé que Konohamaru de quelques mois, Moegi étant donc la plus jeune. Galère, quand même... Chôji... me dis pas que t'as terminé huit bols d'affilée en dix minutes !

\- Oui ! fit Chôji. Ou plus exactement 85 secondes par bol !

\- Content de voir que tu sais calculer, maintenant ! fit Naruto.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Chôji qui semblait vraiment frustré. Il répondit en tapant du poing :

\- Parle pour toi, Uzumaki ! Sache que les Akimichi sont les plus grands mathématiciens de tous les temps !

\- Oui, ça je le sais, fit Naruto. Mais seulement, toi tu fais exception !

\- Nullement, fit Chôji. Durant ton absence, j'ai été Troisième meilleur mathématicien du Monde Shinobi ! Et j'ai même tenté de battre Hiroshi Nakamura au 4 x 100 mètres !

\- Si seulement tu pouvais le faire tous les jours, fit Ino, tu pourrais nous rejoindre tous les jours avant dix heures !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est ça, et je pourrais aussi tenter de battre le record olympique shinobi d'athlétisme tous les matins ! fit Shikamaru d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Dis-le à Chôji ! s'emporta Ino. Il est si...

\- Si quoi ? demanda Chôji, qui fort heureusement n'avait rien entendu.

\- Toi à force de parler avec les fleurs, t'es devenu plus idiote que t'en a l'air ! fit Shikamaru, l'air blasé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre la jeune blonde hors d'elle. Shikamaru dût donc se résoudre à utiliser la fameuse Manipulation des Ombres.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pris du poids ! fit Ino, sinon tu n'aurais jamais réussi à m'arrêter avec ta stupide technique.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, fit Naruto. Tout le monde vous regarde maintenant et si j'étais à votre place, je m'arrêterais tout de suite de crier…

En effet, comme venait de le remarquer le jeune ninja, tous les clients d'Ichiraku s'étaient pratiquement arrêtés de manger pour regarder Ino et Shikamaru tenter de s'entretuer. Un des employés de l'échoppe de nouilles s'adressa à eux :

\- Euh, fit-il, jeunes gens, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais Ichiraku Ramen Shop n'est pas le lieu indiqué pour le combat !

\- Parfait ! s'écria Ino. Dites-le à cet abruti de Shikamaru pour qu'il arrête de me lancer des boulettes de viande à la figure. Vous vous rendez compte ? Deux heures à me coiffer, à m'apprêter et à m'habiller gâchées par un stupide garçon qui me sert de coéquipier !

\- Ah, les filles, fit Shikamaru. Toutes obsédées par leur physique…

\- Euh, et si nous terminions cette journée en faisant le concours du plus gros mangeur de hamburger au jambon ? tenta maladroitement Chôji. Le prix à gagner est un jeu de Hanafuda complet suivi d'un jeu de Shôgi !

\- Vas-y tout seul, lança Ino d'un ton sec. Moi j'en ai marre et je me tire tout de suite de ce ridicule rendez-vous !

Et elle s'en alla, la mine froide et les poings serrés, vers le domaine des Yamanaka.

\- Quel désastre, cette journée, fit Shikamaru. Avec l'autre qui hurle comme une hystérique devant tout le monde… Moi aussi je rentre chez moi !

Et Shikamaru se dirigea vers le domaine des Nara, laissant Chôji seul.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! se lamenta Chôji.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'un des employés du restaurant s'approcha de lui, un air sadique sur le visage.

\- Monsieur Akimichi ? fit-il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

\- Euh…oui ? fit Chôji, un air de terreur sur le visage.

\- J'aimerais vous rappeler que vous n'avez toujours pas réglé votre addition… continua-t-il.

Le sang de Chôji se glaça et il se mit à trembloter et à suer. Il put quand même articuler :

\- Et à combien de ryôs s'élève-t-elle ?

\- A cinq cent quatre vingt quinze ryôs très exactement ! s'exclama-t-il en lui montrant la facture de tous ses repas.

\- Euh, et si j'utilisais ma carte de crédit ? tenta-t-il.

\- Excellente idée ! fit l'employé qui visiblement s'impatientait.

Chôji soupira intérieurement en pensant qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré lorsque, à sa grande surprise, il tâta ses poches vides. Saisi d'effroi, il resta là, hébété, l'air idiot sur le visage lorsque l'employé d'Ichiraku le fit sortir de ses pensées :

\- Alors, mon cher ? demanda-t-il. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou c'est pour demain ?

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que... euh... balbutia Chôji, très mal à l'aise.

\- C'est-à-dire que quoi ? reprit l'employé. Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié votre carte de crédit ?

\- Ben, en fait... si.

\- Ok, ça ira, fit l'employé. Je connais quelqu'un qui va subir un procès pour facture impayée dans un service de restauration ! Je m'en vais de ce pas vous accompagner à la Police de Konoha !

\- Non, je vous en supplie, pitié ! tenta Chôji. Tout sauf ça !

\- Monsieur ? fit le jeune Uzumaki, qui jusque là était resté muet de stupéfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? répondit l'employé.

\- Je vous prierais de laisser tout de suite ce jeune homme tranquille. Je paierai moi-même l'addition.

\- Sérieux ? fit Chôji, surpris.

\- Oui, Chôji, répondit Naruto. Mais promets-moi que désormais tu viendras toi-même avec un peu d'argent la prochaine fois que tu viendras manger !

\- D'accord, fit Chôji. C'est promis.

Et Naruto fit comme il l'avait dit. Son porte-monnaie ne fut que très légèrement affecté par les escapades gourmandes de son ami, domaine dans lequel il le battait déjà à plate couture, comme il vous le sera donné de voir dans les lignes suivantes...

Dix minutes plus tard...

Naruto en était déjà à son quinzième bol de nouilles, tandis que ses deux coéquipiers peinaient à terminer les leurs. Tout en parlant, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de faire des gestes comiques qui amusaient tout le monde.

Teuchi, le propriétaire de l'échoppe de nouilles, semblait très intéressé par les fabuleux récits de son client favori.

\- Alors, Naruto, fit-il, comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, répondit Naruto. J'ai rencontré de très puissants ninjas, aux potentiels pouvant égaler ceux des Kages de notre village.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Ayame, la jeune fille du propriétaire. Et j'espère que tu t'en es tiré face à eux !

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama Naruto. Sinon je ne serais peut-être pas devant vous en train de manger ces si savoureux et délicieux bols de nouilles. Quelle recette utilisez-vous, déjà ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demandèrent Teuchi et Ayame, choqués. La recette des "Neuf Nouilles du Renard Gourmand" !

\- Ah, oui, je me souviens maintenant, fit Naruto. Celle que vous avez inventé à la fin de la Grande Guerre !

\- Oui, celle-là même ! s'exclama Teuchi. Elle a été élue Meilleure Recette de Nouilles du Monde Shinobi cinq fois de suite !

\- Euh... fit Sakura, je ne voudrais pas vexer certains, mais j'aimerais rappeler à notre cher voyageur qu'il est presque quinze heures et que demain nous aurons une séance d'entraînement intensif avec Kakashi !

\- Mince alors, fit Saï, j'avais oublié. Peut-être que je pourrais chercher mon matériel de dessin pour vous peindre en train de vous battre...

Tous le regardèrent, avec la grosse goutte bleue sur le front et Sakura s'emporta :

\- Non mais, Sai, tu plaisantes, j'espère ! fit-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Saï avec un sourire. Enfin bon, je vous laisse, car je dois... euh... vous laisser !

Et il s'en alla sur-le-champ, laissant ses deux coéquipiers seuls avec Chôji.

Après plusieurs autres récits invraisemblables mais vrais, tous se séparèrent, car le temps était déjà avancé et Teuchi devait fermer assez tôt ce soir car il devait se rendre au domicile de sa fille, afin de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait son petit-fils.

Bien sûr, Ayame était désormais mère de famille et n'était plus qu'une employée à temps partiel chez son père. Naruto fut d'ailleurs très surpris de l'apprendre, et heureux en même temps. Il se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers son appartement, après avoir raccompagné Sakura chez elle.

Après plusieurs détours et après avoir pénétré dans des ruelles plutôt sombres, le jeune ninja parvint enfin à retrouver son ancienne demeure. Son cœur en fut littéralement transporté.

Il fit sortir de sa poche un trousseau de clés et mit au moins cinq minutes à trouver la bonne. Il entra dans le salon et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

"Elle n'a décidément pas changé, se dit-il".

En effet, depuis son départ, les différents objets, meubles et accessoires de sa demeure étaient restés à leur place. Et il faut dire que le tout n'était pas très ordonné : des paquets de chips, des vêtements ainsi que des étuis de shuriken et les parchemins jonchaient le sol. Des toiles d'araignées et de la vaisselle avaient tôt fait d'assiéger les murs de la cuisine. Sans parler des fenêtres branlantes et du plancher qui de plus en plus présentait des défauts.

"Et bien, fit Naruto, il est temps de tout mettre en ordre dans ce foutoir... Je vais utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! Technique du Clonage de l'Ombre !"

Et instantanément, une dizaine de clones, parfaites répliques du jinchûriki, apparut. Et en moins de quinze minutes, la maison était parfaitement en ordre : tandis que l'un s'occupait de trier et de ranger parchemins et manuels, l'autre époussetait les fenêtres tandis qu'un troisième consolidait l'architecture...

Et ils disparurent tous, sur ordre de Naruto, après qu'ils aient terminé les tâches qui leur avaient été attribuées.

Notre héros, après avoir posé ses affaires, prit une bonne douche de dix minutes et pénétra dans sa chambre, cette chambre qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Elle non plus n'avait pas changé : un bureau , situé juste sous l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, où le jeune ninja aimait bien s'asseoir afin de rédiger quelques pages de son "journal intime", et qui pouvait recevoir la lumière du matin (Naruto avait un très fort besoin d'inspiration de temps en temps). Il y avait également un lit, bien dressé, sans plis sur les draps, qui servait parfois au jeune homme de lieu évasif, et où il ne passait que cinq à six heures de sommeil. Il y avait également une petite bibliothèque, où étaient soigneusement rangés différents manuels sur les arts martiaux ninjas et le contrôle du chakra, ainsi que le tout premier livre de Jiraiya : Chroniques d'un ninja intrépide, où ses parents, Minato et Kushina, avaient trouvé l'inspiration pour son prénom.

"Bienvenue à Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, pensa-t-il".

Puis il se coucha et réfléchit. Ses amis avaient été très enthousiasmés de le revoir et il n'avait pu leur faire qu'une toute petite démonstration de sa nouvelle puissance.

"On verra bien demain à l'entraînement ! s'exclama-t-il."

Mais, au moment où le sommeil tentait de s'emparer de lui, il lui vint à l'esprit une pensée extrêmement bouleversante, une pensée qu'il avait tenté jour et nuit de chasser de son esprit : Et si Sasuke était encore en vie ?

Si Sasuke était encore en vie ? Naruto s'interdisait d'y penser. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le jeune Uchiwa. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le champ de bataille, afin d'affronter Madara Uchiwa et Tobi. Il était venu apporter une aide jugée précieuse par le onze de Konoha, puis avait mystérieusement disparu. Naruto se souvenait juste de ses dernières phrases :

Flash-back (5 ans plus tôt) :

Le ciel était extrêmement sombre, et des nuages noirs déversaient une pluie torrentielle sur le champ de bataille. Des ninjas sautaient et criaient de joie. Les derniers adversaires de l'Alliance Shinobi avaient été battus par les Hokage eux-mêmes. Ceux-ci avaient dû user de leurs plus puissantes techniques afin de venir à bout d'un Madara décidément tenace. Puis ils avaient regagné l'Autre Monde, après avoir donné de sérieuses directives aux ninjas présents :

\- Ne laissez jamais la haine ravager ce cadeau des dieux qu'est le monde shinobi, disait le Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju, imité par ses successeurs :

\- Le monde peut très bien être réduit à néant si le ninjutsu et le chakra sont utilisés à mauvais escient , ajouta le Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, frère cadet d'Hashirama.

\- En tant que ninjas, votre nindô doit essentiellement être de protéger ceux qui vous sont chers, et non de chercher la destruction, compléta le Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- Le parfait ninja doit savoir maîtriser ses émotions et utiliser sa puissance afin de protéger les plus faibles, termina le Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Et tous les quatre disparurent, happés par un nuage resplendissant de lumière, sous les regards respectueux et les faces inclinées des ninjas présents sur la scène.

Et ce fut précisément à ce moment-là que Sasuke Uchiwa décida, contre l'avis de Naruto et de Sakura, de partir.

\- Mais, Sasuke, pourquoi t'en vas-tu à nouveau ? demanda Sakura, surprise. Je croyais que tu étais prêt à protéger Konoha par tous les moyens !

\- Je sais, Sakura, fit Sasuke, mais je dois m'en aller, et je ne m'estime pas digne du poste de Hokage. Etant un ninja déserteur, je ne mérite que la condamnation à mort. Avec les deux membres du Conseil encore en vie, je risque d'être jeté en prison et...

\- Mais pourquoi te culpabilises-tu autant ? fit Naruto, en colère. Tu as été d'une aide précieuse, et maintenant grâce à toi Madara n'est plus ! Je ne peux comprendre le fait que tu cherches encore à t'en aller. Sakura et moi serons là pour t'aider à te reconstruire, et...

\- C'en est assez ! s'exclama Sasuke sur un ton de colère. Je ne veux pas subir de traitement de faveur ou quoi que ce soit juste parce que j'ai aidé à la victoire de l'Alliance Shinobi.

Le jeune Uchiwa activa soudain son Mangekyô Sharingan Éternel. Il dégaina son katana, et dit à ses coéquipiers, sur un ton mêlé de peur et de colère :

\- Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, mes amis, à la fin...

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de flammes noires, qui le transporta vers un lieu inconnu.

Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il était vexé, dégoûté, énervé et apeuré pour Sasuke lorsqu'il lui cria :

\- Tu n'es qu'un déserteur hypocrite !

Fin du Flash-back.

Naruto s'en souvenait à présent, et ce fut avec beaucoup de peine qu'il réussit à chasser cette pensée qui le torturait. Les mots de Sasuke étaient à saisir avec une telle ambiguïté, tant ils étaient bizarres. Originaux. Poignants. Le jeune ninja lutta désespérément pour trouver le sommeil, qui ne vint que deux heures plus tard, l'arrachant ainsi à la torture de l'âme.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le Soleil se levait à nouveau sur le Village Caché de Konoha. Le jeune blondinet, qui était de retour dans son pays natal depuis la veille, présentait tous les signes d'une grande fatigue matinale, notamment due à d'affreux cauchemars, à une bonne période d'insomnie, ainsi qu'à l'insidieuse question qui lui hantait l'esprit : Sasuke est-il encore en vie ?

Tout au long de son voyage, il ne s'était pas du tout soucié de savoir si le jeune Uchiwa faisait toujours partie du monde des vivants. Il ne pensait qu'à progresser. Naruto estimait que, bien qu'il était capable d'utiliser des techniques d'Ermite, de se métamorphoser en Kyûbi sous sa forme complète et d'augmenter ses capacités d'attaque, de défense et de vitesse, il n'était pas encore parvenu à atteindre son objectif majeur : devenir un ninja surpuissant, polyvalent, doué dans tous les domaines, du ninjutsu au fûinjutsu, en passant par le taïjutsu et le genjutsu.

Il avait été, pendant ses cinq ans de voyage, l'élève de cinq professeurs différents : Satoshi, l'ermite apparenté à Jiraya, pas moins pervers que lui, mais également très puissant et au cœur d'or, Daisuke, le légendaire sabreur de Kiri, très doué pour les techniques Suiton, ayant d'abord une appréhension pour le jinchûriki de Kyûbi mais acceptant de le prendre sous son aile, Tsubaki, la talentueuse et très sérieuse ninja médecin de Kumo, très douée pour le Raiton et disciple de A, Kôsuke, le moine ninja du Temple d'Iwa, ami d'Ônoki, très patient et particulièrement doué pour le Doton, et enfin Hiroshi, le chasseur de déserteur vétéran de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Ninja, qui utilisait le Katon à la perfection et qui souhaitait ardemment la fin de toutes les guerres dans le monde. Utopie ? Réalité ? Naruto ne savait toujours pas comment répondre à la question posée par Pain, lors de leur combat d'il y a six ans.

Il était alors âgé de seize ans, venait de maîtriser parfaitement le Senjutsu, et comptait bien chasser l'envahisseur hors de Konoha, vengeant par la même occasion la mort de son maître Jiraya, tué de manière totalement ingrate, ignoble, écœurante et révoltante. Le jeune Uzumaki fut tellement traumatisé qu'il refusa un moment de voir qui que ce soit, de Sakura à Chôji, en passant par Shikamaru et Neji. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vaincu et tué le pseudo-dirigeant d'Akatsuki, il considérait sa tâche comme achevée, ayant en plus vaincu Tobi, mettant fin à une Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja sanglante et apeurante pour la quasi-totalité du monde ninja.

Le jeune jinchûriki s'inquiétait. Après être devenu Hokage, que chercherait-il encore à accomplir ? Le monde ninja resterait le même. Avec ses guerres, ses haines, ses divisions. Rester ninja signifierait affronter des ennemis. Mais, si paix dans le monde il y avait, à quoi bon affronter des ninjas surpuissants, vengeurs et rancuniers, puisque ne subsisterait plus en aucun ninja l'envie de meurtre, ou de destruction ? C'est en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait une fois de retour à Konoha, que Naruto ne vit pas le temps passer, et après s'être minutieusement préparé et avoir vérifié que tous ses outils de ninja étaient au complet, il sortit de chez lui, et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide et assuré. Il se mit à observer les alentours. Il enviait parfois les simples habitants du village. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se tracasser quand à leur maîtrise de telle ou telle compétence, de redouter d'arriver en retard à un entraînement ou à un examen ou encore de mourir au combat pour protéger leur village. "Ils ne font que s'adonner aux tâches quotidiennes qui maintiennent leur cadre de vie sain, pensa Naruto. Ils n'ont pas à apprendre de techniques meurtrières ou dévastatrices, ils ne pensent juste qu'à s'amuser ou à se reposer pendant que les ninjas font tout le travail ". Il marchait encore lorsqu'il aperçut les membres des équipes 7 et 8. Il se dirigea vers eux, joyeux et se mit à hurler :

-Hé ! Les amis ! fit-il. Je suis là !

Les membres des deux équipes l'aperçurent et ils se saluèrent.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre de vous rencontrer ici ! Où allez-vous ? demanda Naruto.

-Mais, enfin, Naruto, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ! fit Sakura.

-Oublié quoi ? demanda encore Naruto qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Nous étions censés avoir entraînement avec Kakashi-senseï à huit heures tapantes ! dit Saï, d'un air dépité.

-Ah ! Chic alors ! s'exclama Naruto. Je vais pouvoir bousiller l'arène avec mes nouvelles techniques ultra-puissantes !

-Trêve de plaisanteries, Naruto, remarqua Shino. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? se défendit Naruto.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser exposer ton talent tout seul ! lança Kiba.

-De nouvelles techniques ultra-puissantes ? Intéressant, Naruto. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as devant toi l'héritière du Clan Hyûga de Konoha ! remarqua Hinata.

-Oh, désolé ! fit faussement Naruto. Mais, dis donc, Hinata, t'es plus timide ! Tu bégaies plus du tout !

-Moi, timide ? dit-elle. Jamais ! Tu verras si je suis timide au Terrain d'Exercices !

-Vraiment ? Toi ? La Hinata que je connais ? fit Naruto, étonné.

-Je te déconseille de la provoquer, lança Kiba. Hinata est devenue jônin, elle arrive à battre Neji, Kakashi ou encore Gaï-senseï en combat singulier. Lors de la dernière mission, elle a achevé une dizaine de ninjas d'Oto en moins de cinq minutes grâce à une seule technique !

-Une seule technique ? demanda Naruto, surpris. Laquelle ?

-Celle des Paumes Explosives des Lions Agiles, si tu veux savoir, fit Hinata en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en fixant Naruto d'un regard plutôt…charmeur. Ce qui fit rougir le jeune blondinet. Sakura l'ayant remarqué, lui demanda :

-Naruto ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Euh...Bien sûr ! répondit Naruto, hésitant. Pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air embarrassé, tout à l'heure, répondit-elle.

-Ce n'était rien, juste un petit malaise, se défendit-il. Puis il se tut et se mit à observer les membres de l'équipe 8.

-(Pas si sûre...) fit Sakura, soupçonneuse.

Puis, ayant, repris ses esprits, Naruto se tourna vers ses coéquipiers :

-Euh...Sakura ? Saï ? C'est vrai, ce qu'ils disent ?

-Oh oui ! admit Sakura. Hinata a énormément progressé durant ton absence ! Et elle n'est pas la seule !

-Il y a aussi tous les autres : Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Sakura et moi ! compléta Saï.

-Eh ben, ça alors ! fit Naruto. Vous allez me donner du fil à retordre, vous !

-Tu l'as dit ! firent-ils tous, à l'exception du maître des insectes.

-Nous sommes arrivés, fit Shino, qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

Et ils étaient effectivement arrivés au Terrain d'Exercice. Il était vaste, avec des arbres, des fleurs et aussi des animaux qui aimaient bien se promener sur le vert gazon. Les membres des équipes 7 et 8 furent très agréablement surpris de voir les membres des équipes 9 et 10, ainsi que Kakashi, Gaï, Kurenai et Yamato, les attendant.

-Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

-Bonjour à tous ! fit Sakura.

-...Bonjour, fit Saï.

Mais personne ne leur répondit. Tous étaient occupés à discuter, à s'échauffer ou encore à se défier.

-Mais je te dis que nos élèves n'ont encore rien fait d'extraordinaire depuis ces cinq dernières années ! se lamenta Gaï. La fougue de la jeunesse se fait de plus en plus rare !

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu cette stupide idée d'organiser un entraînement collectif ? fit Kakashi, l'air de regretter.

-Mais non, au contraire, c'est une très bonne idée, Kakashi, objecta Kurenai. Au moins nos élèves pourront faire quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. Kiba et Hinata qui disaient s'ennuyer ne vont pas être déçus !

-Très bonne idée ! approuva Yamato. Au moins cette feignasse de Shikamaru va pouvoir se bouger... Et Chôji qui n'arrête pas de leur crier dessus à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier à l'échoppe de nouilles ! Ino a même failli l'étrangler !

-Ils ont beau être jônins, ils ont toujours un comportement aussi enfantin ! fit Kakashi.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, là ! objecta Gaï, offusqué. Neji est toujours aussi sérieux, Lee toujours aussi travailleur, et Tenten toujours aussi adroite !

-Peut-être, admit Kakashi. Mais Sakura a vraiment progressé depuis le départ de Naruto. Elle utilise même des techniques de type Katon et Fûton. Saï est devenu hyper fort en genjutsu, il est rapide, discret, et utilise aussi des techniques de ninjutsu.

-Lesquelles ? demandèrent les trois autres senseïs, désireux de les connaîtres.

-Patience...répondit Kakashi.

Et en même temps, les élèves discutaient, cherchant à prouver la puissance de leurs techniques :

[i[center]Du côté de l'équipe de Gaï /center/i]

-Mais enfin, Neji, je te dis que la Fleur du Lotus Verso est la plus puissante technique de taïjutsu, affirma Lee. Après celle du Tigre du Midi de Gaï-senseï, bien sûr !

-Tss... Tu ne sais toujours pas apprécier la beauté du réel style de combat au corps à corps ! Celui du Jûken ! remarqua Neji. Il faut être extrêmement rapide pour pouvoir bloquer le système circulatoire du chakra de l'adversaire !

-Les 64 Poings du Hakke ? demanda Lee, surpris. Tu sais, Neji, j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de dévier du sujet principal. Nous parlons de taïjutsu pur et dur, de Gôken et non de Jûken. Si les Hyûga ne veulent pas endommager leur corps et préfèrent utiliser des coups souples ou doux comme tu le dis, ils n'ont qu'à pas utiliser de taïjutsu tout simplement !

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, toi, fit lentement le jeune Hyûga.

-Oh non, Neji, surtout pas aujourd'hui, répondit Lee, je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter, quoique...

Puis se tournant vers Tenten, il lui demanda:

-Et selon toi, Tenten-chan, quelle est la meilleure technique de taïjutsu ?

La brune aux macarons, qui jusque là apaisait la discussion, répondit :

-La meilleure technique de taïjutsu ? Enfin, Lee, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu sais bien que le lancer d'armes est le meilleur style de combat du monde shinobi !

-LE QUOI ?! s'offusquèrent Neji et Lee, horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Euh...Ne me prenez pas sur ce ton, les garçons, je...je voulais juste dire que le lancer d'armes était l'UN DES MEILLEURS styles de combat du monde shinobi...

-Chère coéquipière, commença Lee d'un ton lugubre, je regrette vraiment d'avoir à en arriver là, mais je crois que nous allons devoir utiliser des méthodes radicales...

-Parfaitement, Lee-san, termina Neji qui voyait déjà ses mains enveloppées de chakra.

-Euh...Les garçons ? implora une dernière fois Tenten.

[i[Center]Du côté de l'équipe de Yamato /center/i]

-Fais comme tu veux, Chôji ! s'exclama Ino. Il est hors de question que ce fainéant fasse partie de notre équipe aujourd'hui !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le fainéant ? rétorqua Shikamaru, hors de lui. Il te dit de retourner parler à tes amies les fleurs !

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! répondit Ino en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Toi, te battre contre moi ? demanda Shikamaru, surpris. N'y pense même pas !

-Ino ! Shikamaru ! Si jamais vous faites quoi que ce soit de violent ici-même, j'utilise ma nouvelle technique secrète ! fit Chôji d'un ton las et énervé.

-Cause toujours ! firent-ils.

Et Dieu seul sait pourquoi, Shikamaru, en observant Ino, renonça à utiliser l'Etreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre. Ino elle aussi préféra abandonner le combat.

-Euh, ça va, vous deux ? demanda Chôji, surpris de l'issue d'un comabt qui aurait pu tourner au pugilat.

-Si j'arrête le combat c'est juste parce que l'entraînement va commencer ! Et je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon énergie pour rien ! répondit Ino.

-Trop la flemme de se battre contre une fille hystérique, murmura Shikamaru, devant son salut au fait que sa coéquipière ne l'avait pas entendu.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement, accompagnés de l'équipe de Gaï, avec une Tenten épuisée suite à un combat avec ses coéquipiers, au cours duquel Lee utilisa une Tornade Flamboyante de Konoha combinée à une Déferlante de Poings Destructeurs du Hakke. Heureusement que la technique des Lames Volantes Chaotiques lui avait sauvé la vie !

[i[Center]Terrain d'Exercice, 8 heures /center/i]

Les seize ninjas présents sur le Terrain d'Exercice se disposèrent. Il faisait chaud et une brise légère soufflait sur les feuilles et les êtres.

L'atmosphère semblait relativement détendue, sauf pour l'équipe de Yamato, au sein de laquelle régnaient quelques tensions, apaisées par la fermeté de Yamato et par la tempérance de Chôji. L'équipe de Kakashi faisait, elle, bonne impression et Naruto semblait plus que jamais déterminé à prouver l'étendue de ses talents. L'équipe de Gaï semblait être la plus sérieuse, ayant même déjà commencé l'entraînement avant les autres (suite à une phrase très mal placée de leur coéquipière brune). L'équipe de Kurenai était la plus silencieuse, mais possédait également de jeunes prodiges : Kiba Inuzuka, le maître-chien de Konoha, Hinata Hyûga, héritière du clan le plus prestigieux du village et au talent surpuissant et Shino Aburame, d'une finesse remarquable. Tout cela était donc très prometteur...

Les quatre professeurs se regroupèrent et se mirent à discuter du programme de la journée, intriguant ainsi les élèves. Ceux-ci se mirent donc à discuter entre eux :

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? fit le maître du taïjutsu. Neji et Tenten vont me tuer s'ils apprennent que ce n'était pas nécessaire de s'entraîner en faisant cinq cent fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains !

\- Non, sérieux, fit Kakashi, tu ne leur as pas dit ? Puis il lui donna une tape amicale en disant : " Courage, peut-être que tu reviendras intact, on sait jamais ".

-En parlant d'entraînement, intervint Yamato, il faut dire qu'Ino n'a pas été très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il y aurait entraînement collectif aujourd'hui. J'ai même failli me manger un 16-Hits Combo ! Shikamaru, en revanche, n'a pas trop bronché, il a fait un "Ok" de la tête et il est retourné dans sa chambre jouer aux échecs contre Konohamaru... Chôji, lui, m'a fait un "Super ! Un entraînement collectif !". Puis il a entamé son cinquième paquet de chips de l'après-midi.

-Les miens n'ont pas été très surpris de savoir qu'il y aurait un entraînement de ce genre, fit Kurenaï. Shino n'a même pas bronché, Kiba a lancé un "Je le savais ! " et Hinata a fait un "On va voir si Naruto est devenu aussi puissant qu'il le prétend ! " en faisant craquer ses doigts. Je croyais qu'elle faisait une fixation sur Naruto, mais je n'en suis plus très sûre...

-Tout le monde sait qu'Hinata a le béguin pour Naruto, fit Kakashi, sérieux, depuis l'Académie...Même le moins observateur des ninjas de Konoha le sait ! Et il poursuivit : Seulement elle n'a jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire. Depuis, elle n'arrête pas d'apprendre des jutsus et cherche à dominer en exposant ses talents de kunoïchi... Naruto aura fort à faire si jamais il se bat contre elle... C'est bien la première fois qu'on évite mon Eclair Poufendeur ! Son byakûgan est démesurément efficace...

-En parlant de romance, ajouta Gaï, j'ai l'impression que Tenten cherche à se rapprocher de Neji. Et Lee l'a remarqué aussi bien que moi... Il a tout tenté pour les aider : lettres anonymes, boîtes de chocolat à la Saint-Valentin... Et ce qui m'étonne c'est que Neji ne remarque pas qu'elle rougit lorsqu'ils sont particulièrement proches... Il a beau posséder le Byakûgan et être très observateur, il ne s'y connaît pas beaucoup en matière d'amour...

-Shikamaru aussi doit pas être normal, fit Yamato. Il n'arrête pas de penser à une blonde du Village Caché du Sable... Vous savez, la soeur du Kazekage, celle qui met littéralement en transe Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten lorsqu'elle vient leur rendre visite ! Elle et Shikamaru n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, je me demande si ça cache quelque chose...

-Shino et Kiba, eux, ne semblent pas être amoureux, fit Kurenaï. Kiba est certes protecteur avec Hinata mais ça ressemble plus à une relation frère-soeur. Hinata peut parfois être un peu provocatrice sur les bords, mais elle a des talents de kunoïchi indéniablement supérieurs à la moyenne. Elle est très amoureuse de Naruto, et veut qu'il s'intéresse plus à elle, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle se montre aussi désinvolte lorsqu'elle lui parle. Ils sont si jeunes... Ils me rappellent lorsque nous étions encore adolescents...

\- Bon, ce n'est pas le moment, Kurenaï, fit Kakashi. Il est temps de débuter l'entraînement. Ils doivent s'impatienter, et je n'aimerais pas trop les faire attendre...

-Tu as raison, ajouta Gaï.

Les quatre professeurs arrêtèrent donc la discussion et allèrent rejoindre les douze jônins (curieusement répartis en équipes de trois, comme des aspirants ninjas...), et se mirent à leur expliquer les règles :

-...Et vous vous affronterez successivement, en un-contre-un et vos coéquipiers pourront intervenir, ils auront le droit de vous aider à attaquer ou à défendre, ou les deux en même temps, mais ils ne pourront vous aider qu'une fois toutes les cinq minutes, c'est-à-dire trois fois, un match durant quinze minutes, fit Kakashi. Amusez-vous bien, et sachez que ceci n'est pas une compétition, mais un exercice servant à déterminer si vos capacités sont véritablement celles d'un ninja de niveau supérieur. Autrement dit, les victoires et les défaites ne comptent pas...

Puis il se tut et observa les réactions des ninjas : Naruto remuait, et s'exclama :" Attention les yeux ! Mes nouvelles techniques sont dévastatrices et elles feront taire plus d'un parmi vous ! " ; Sakura faisait craquer ses doigts et pensa : "Ma force physique réduira certainement le Terain d'Exercice en bouillie !"; Saï ne bronchait pas et Neji écoutait attentivement les instructions ; Tenten astiquait déjà ses outils de ninjas et sortit son rouleau d'invocations ; Lee était sûrement en train de réfléchir, tout en en activant les verrous psychiques ; Shino restait silencieux et des insectes semblait tourbillonner autour de lui, Kiba semblait s'adresser à Akamaru, Hinata fixait Naruto en rougissant et en faisant craquer ses doigts ; Ino tremblotait de colère et s'apprêtait à utiliser ses fleurs empoisonnées, Shikamaru poussait de longs "Galère" et Chôji mangeait son dixième paquet de chips. Voyant cela, Kakashi demanda à Gaï : "T'es sûr que tu leur as rien dit ? En tout cas, tes élèves n'ont pas l'air de vouloir te casser la figure." Et Gaï répondit : "Heureusement, je pourrai rester en vie après cette séance. J'ai bien envie de voir ta tête lors de ton "

Puis il se tourna vers eux, et remarqua qu'ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux :

-A votre avis, comment ils vont organiser les combats ? demanda Sakura.

-Peut-être qu'on aura le droit de choisir l'adversaire, répondit Saï. Moi, en tout cas, j'aimerais bien affronter Neji !

-Et moi Tenten, fit Sakura, j'aimerais bien voir comment elle utilise ses outils ninja ! Et toi, Naruto ?

-...fit-il.

-Naruto ? demanda Sakura.

-Il ne répond pas, observa Saï. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

-Apparement il regarde quelque chose, répondit sa coéquipière.

-Ou quelqu'un, intervint Lee.

-Quelqu'un ? demandèrent les coéquipiers de Naruto.

Lee désigna la personne en question. Il s'agissait d'Hinaa Hyûga. Elle semblait fixer Naruto, mais en même temps était préoccupée par autre chose. On verrait bien au combat. Et si jamais elle l'affrontait ? Tant pis, elle l'enverrait au tapis sans états d'âme. Il n'avait qu'à pas la considérer comme une fille timide et pleurnicharde. Hinata était submergée par toutes ces questions lorsqu'elle entendit les professeurs appeler leurs élèves afin de commencer l'entraînement. Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'arène des combats, scrutant l'horizon. Il paraissait beau, et on aurait dit que la nature (et en même temps le Terrain d'Exercice) se réjouissait de voir s'affronter des ninjas surpuissants aux techniques dévastatrices...

Les douze jeunes ninjas étaient rassemblés, chacun dans leurs équipes respectives et virent leurs professeurs remplir une corbeille avec des bouts de papier. Intrigués, certains d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à poser des questions lorsque Kakashi prit la parole et dit :

-Très bien. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les combats vont bientôt commencer. Je vais à présent vous demander de choisir chacun un bout de papier. Sur le bout de papier figure le nom de votre adversaire. Les filles d'abord, les garçons ensuite... Notez aussi que deux membres de la même équipe ne pourront s'affronter. Si l'un de vous tire un bout de papier sur lequel est inscrit le nom de son coéquipier, il doit recommencer. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui Kakashi-senseï ! répondirent-ils tous.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata se dirigèrent vers la corbeille et tirèrent chacune un bout de papier.

-Eh ben, affronter Kiba ne doit pas être un défi bien difficile ! fit Sakura, après avoir découvert qu'elle devait affronter le maître-chien de Konoha.

-Estime-toi heureuse, dit Ino, moi je dois me battre contre Lee ! Avec ses techniques de taïjutsu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me défigurer à vie !

-Alors, comme ça, je suis tombé sur Chôji, du clan Akimichi...souffla Tenten. Il ne doit pas être bien rapide, lui, avec son surpoids !

-Naruto...murmura Hinata...Nous allons devoir être nous confronter tous les deux...

Et elles retournèrent à leur place, ne répondant pas aux supplications de leurs coéquipiers, désireux de savoir qui allaient-elles affronter.

Il ne restait donc plus que Saï, Shino, Neji et Shikamaru, qui tirèrent à leur tour dans la corbeille...

-Donc je dois affronter Shino, fit SaÏ. Génial.

-...Intéressant...remarqua le maître des insectes.

-Et moi Shikamaru, alors...remarqua Neji.

-Galère...fit le jeune Nara.

Puis ils retournèrent vers les autres.

Kakashi décida donc de commencer les combats. Il fit signe à Naruto et à Hinata qu'ils étaient les premiers à passer. Les autres ninjas les regardaient attentivement. Kakashi leur dit alors :

-Bien. Naruto et Hinata seront donc les premiers à s'affronter. Suivront Saï et Shino, Neji et Shikamaru, Sakura et Kiba, Lee et Ino ainsi que Tenten et Chôji. Êtes-vous prêts ?

-Oui Kakashi-senseï ! s'exclama Naruto avec son air habituel de surexcité. Vous allez voir, je vais détruire le Terrain d'Exercice avec mes jutsus trop dévastateurs !

-Naruto...fit Hinata...Je ferai de mon mieux... Puis elle se mit en position.

Kakashi donna le signal de départ. Le combat allait enfin commencer.

Naruto se rua vers Hinata, qui fit de même en activant son Byakûgan :

\- Les 100 Paumes Foudroyantes du Hakke !

Hinata envoya de rapides coups de paumes chargées de chakra qui touchèrent avec succès Naruto. Le dernier coup le projetta à une bonne quinzaine de mètres. Le jeune Uzumaki rebondit sur ses jambes, et ne sembla pas atteint par la technique de la jeune fille. Il lui dit :

-Je pensais que tu étais quand même plus attentive que ça.

La jeune fille vit alors Naruto disparaître. Il ne s'agissait que d'un clone. Elle se retourna et vit le blondinet qui exécutait des mûdras :

-Fûton : Rafale des Neuf Queues !

Une puissante rafale de vent qui se divisa en neuf tourbillons bien distincts, fonçait droit vers la jeune Hyûga. Celle-ci eut juste le temps de l'éviter en faisant de rapides mouvements vers l'arrière, et, lorsque la rafale eut finit d'arracher les arbres situés aux alentours de l'arène, elle s'exclama à son tour :

-Poings Destructeurs du Hakke !

De gigantesques paumes chargées de chakra écrasèrent les rochers. Le jeune blondinet réussit à les repousser en joignant les mains :

-Fûton : Souffle des Neuf Queues !

Un renard de vent géant à neuf queues apparut et souffla avec force. Le souffle qui s'échappait de sa gueule rivalisa avec les paumes géantes chargées de chakra d'Hinata. La technique de la jeune fille fut repoussée avec succès.

Hinata resta silencieuse pendant un moment, le temps de recharger du chakra et une sorte de sphère bleue-blanche, de cinq mètres de diamètre, apparut, laissant ébahis les ninjas qui assistaient au combat.

-Hinata possède un chakra monstre ! Je me demande bien comment va réagir Naruto...pensa Sakura.

-C'est clair, ajouta Ino. Elle ne cesse de m'impressionner chaque jour. Mais bon, elle est toujours aussi timide qu'autrefois, malgré ce qu'elle laisse voir...

-Démentiel ! s'exclama Chôji. Et là, on dirait que...

La sphère bleue-blanche tourna très rapidement sur elle-même, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Naruto.

-Rotation de Paumes du Hakke : Châtiment ! fit Hinata.

De la sphère de chakra apparurent des paumes chargées de chakra, qui avait pour but de paralyser les cavités de chakra de Naruto. Le jeune Uzumaki riposta alors :

-Fûton : Orbe Shuriken ! hurla-t-il.

Un orbe tourbillonnant, qui avait la forme d'un shuriken géant qui tournait très rapidement sur lui-même, se matérialisa. Naruto avait réussi à l'utiliser sans l'aide de clones. Il le lança avec les mains de Kyûbi. L'Orbe Shuriken de Naruto et la Rotation de Paumes du Hakke d'Hinata se firent volte-face pendant un instant, et explosèrent. Les dégâts furent considérables : l'explosion avait touché plus du tiers de la forêt (maintenant devenue clairière) environnante.

Naruto et Hinata se trouvaient maintenant à seulement cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Un rapide échange de coups eut lieu, Naruto utilisant le chakra de Kyûbi pour augmenter la puissance de ses coups de poings, et Hinata utilisant sa vitesse pour éviter les coups destructeurs du jeune homme, et profitant de quelques instants de faiblesse pour lui envoyer des coups de pieds. Lorsque Naruto eut évité le dernier coup de poing de la jeune fille, il décida de régler son cas une dernière fois :

-Orbe Tourbillonnant ! hurla-t-il.

Le Rasengan (1) de Naruto réussit à atteindre Hinata, qui fut projetée à une trentaine de mètres. Elle décida de réagir :

-Les 64 Poings du Hakke Protecteurs !

Hinata envoya rapidement une série de soixante-quatre poings paralysant les tenketsu de Naruto, à l'intérieur d'une sphère de chakra. Le jeune Uzumaki n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tant la vitesse avec laquelle Hinata exécutait la technique était grande. Il fut lui aussi envoyé très loin, après que l'ultime coup de paume de la jeune Hyûga l'eut touché.

Il resta étendu au sol pendant deux minutes. Tous les jônins qui assistaient au combat furent surpris.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Naruto ? demanda Kiba. Habituellement il réagit après cinq secondes !

-Les 64 Poings du Hakke Protecteurs d'Hinata ont dû le toucher de plein fouet, répondit Neji. Cette technique a la particularité d'être à la fois offensive et défensive. Offensive car les coups de paumes ont pour but de paralyser le système circulatoire du chakra de l'adversaire, et défensive parce qu'une sphère de chakra protège l'utilisateur de la technique. L'adversaire n'a donc pas le temps de riposter et est directement envoyé au sol.

-Naruto a donc perdu le combat ? demanda Tenten.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Neji. Si l'utilisateur possède une quantité de chakra supérieure à la normale, ce qui est le cas de Naruto, les effets de la technique sont atténués. Il reste au sol moins de temps et peut alors reprendre le combat.

A peine eut-il achevé son discours que le jeune Uzumaki se releva. Et il disparut. Hinata fut grandement surprise :

-Naruto ? Où es-tu ? Ne me dis surtout pas que...

-C'était une feinte ! répondit-il.

Il apparut aussitôt. Il était passé en Mode Ermite. Il s'expliqua :

-J'ai profité du fait que tu sois au sol après que je t'aie envoyé mon Rasengan pour utiliser un de mes clones. C'est donc lui que tu as touché avec ton jutsu des 64 Poings du Hakke Protecteurs. Pendant ce temps j'ai eu le temps de passer en Mode Ermite. Désolé !

-Ce petit a vraiment progressé lors de ces cinq dernières années, fit Fukasaku, sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto.

-C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas passé nous rendre visite, répondit Shima, sur l'épaule droite de Naruto.

-Désolé, fit Naruto, mais là je pense que vous pourriez m'aider à gagner ce combat, non ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Alors il va falloir vous dépêcher, lança Hinata. Et elle se mit à concentrer une dernière fois son chakra, préparant une dernière fois une nouvelle technique.

Naruto utilisa alors une de ses plus anciennes techniques secrètes :

-Multiclonage !

Deux clones apparurent, malaxant chacun une sphère de chakra dans une des paumes de Naruto. Celui-ci s'élança à toute vitesse vers Hinata. Celle-ci se rua également vers Naruto.

-Art Ermite : La Furie de l'Orbe !

-Tourbillon de Lumière du Hakke !

Hinata pensait avoir touché le jeune Uzumaki, qui à l'aide de pirouettes, évita le jutsu secret de la jeune Hyûga, lui balançant sa technique dans le dos.

Hinata s'étala de tout son long. Naruto venait de gagner.

-Génial ! J'ai gagné ! Trop fort ! Je lui ai balancé ma technique dans le dos ! Et elle n'a rien vu ! s'écria-t-il en faisant plusieurs fois le tour de l'arène, tandis qu'Hinata se remettait assez difficilement de sa chute, étant restée au sol plus de cinq minutes.

-Naruto a gagné ! s'écria Sakura. Il n'avait pas menti ! Maintenant je crois que ça va être à ton tour, Saï !

-Oui, répondit Saï. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'Hinata s'est très bien battue ! Ses techniques étaient tout simplement époustouflantes !

-Je me demande comment elle va réagir, fit Sakura. Déjà qu'elle enchaînait les victoires, là c'est sa troisième défaite en cinq ans !

Kakashi ne sut quoi dire. Il avait tout simplement été ébloui par la puissance des deux ninjas. Il déclara donc Naruto vainqueur. Celui-ci s'adressa à Hinata :

-T'es pas trop déçue ?

-...Non...Pas tellement déçue, Naruto-kun, enfin, je veux dire, un peu, mais bon, t'as mérité ta victoire...admit-elle.

-Ca je le savais, répondit Naruto. Mais je dois avouer que tu es devenue vraiment très forte ! A coté de toi, les autres filles de Konoha n'ont même pas le niveau chûnin ! Tes techniques étaient époustouflantes !

-Merci, répondit-elle.

Et elle lui fit un sourire, tout en fixant ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Kiba, Shino devant affronter Saï lors du prochain tour.

Naruto la regarda un court instant, puis, en se retournant, aperçut Sakura, bouillonnante de rage.

-Naruto ? demanda-t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Oui ? répondit-il.

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Qu'à côté de Hinata toutes les autres filles n'avaient pas le niveau chûnin ?

Et Sakura lui décocha un coup de poing amical au bras.

-Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire moins mal, la prochaine fois ?

-Peut-être, répondit Sakura. Allons regarder le combat de Saï, je crois qu'il va exploser Shino avec sa Toile aux Monstres Fantômatiques !

-Pas si sûr, répondit Naruto. Shino possède aussi des atouts imparables.

-Mouais...fit Sakura. Allons-y !

Et ils retournèrent à leur place. Le deuxième combat allait bientôt avoir lieu. Saï devait affronter Shino et ses insectes. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gaï qui arbitra la rencontre.

-Et n'oubliez pas ! La fougue de la jeunesse qui sommeille en vous doit se manifester au cours de cette rencontre ô combien passionnante et qui, je le sais, sera unique en son genre, et...

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Tu peux pas te la fermer, des fois, Gaï ? s'emporta Kakashi. On te demande juste d'arbitrer, c'est tout !

-Cher rival, commença Gaï, si j'étais à votre place, j'utiliserais tout le bon sens que je possède pour garder le silence, si tu ne veux pas que je dise...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, continue, et prends tout ton temps, surtout ! lança Kakashi, visiblement mal à l'aise par ce que le maître en taïjutsu venait de dire.

-Bien, répondit Gaï. Comme je le disais, utilisez tout votre talent de shinobi pour nous époustoufler, et, si possible, nous montrer un combat plus fantastique celui de Naruto et d'Hinata. Bonne chance et que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec vous ! termina-t-il en faisant sa célèbre pose du type chic.

-Merci beaucoup pour tous ces discours ennuyeux et sans intérêt, fit Saï avec un sourire. Pourrait-on commencer le combat ?

-Je suis impatient d'en découdre avec ce petit insecte, répondit Shino.

-Trois, deux, un, zéro ! lança Kakashi.


End file.
